Baby, Let's Talk About You and Me
by Kendra Rousse
Summary: Caitlin Winters discovers the world of competitive a capella in Barden University with the help of her friend, Jesse. She joins the Bellas and meets the Treblemakers as well, with one particular Treble out to get her. Donald/OC. Rated T for language, violence, and heated scenes. You've been warned.
1. Introducing Me

_**A/N: alright guys, so I've been wanting to write this for a while now. I've had writer's block for my other two stories, and I plan to keep this one pretty short, so here goes. It's a Donald/OC fic. Enjoy! :)**_

_**and btw, /word/ means it's been striked-through.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**Introducing Me**

* * *

"Good luck, hon! We'll see you come winter break!"

My mother proved to be the most embarrassing woman on earth as she blew kisses to me when she bade farewell. I waved back at both of them as my father drove away, trying to close the window my mother's head was sticking out of.

"And we'll send the rest of your stuff tomorrow," she added.

I sighed, and gathered all my stuff. Some dude from the welcoming committee had already given me directions to my dorm, as well as a rape whistle. _I mean, seriously?_

Hauling my suitcase and several other bags across the quad, I took a good look around.

_This place seems really crazy._

I smiled to myself.

_And I think I'm gonna like it here._

* * *

Finally reaching my room, I dumped all of my stuff on the floor. My parents paid extra so I could get a room to myself, so no roommate here. There was just one single bed, and one large desk both pushed to opposite sides of the room; on one wall hung a Barden University flag and poster. There was a built-in closet and small bathroom (kinda like the ones you'd see in a small motel) as well. It was a small space, but it would do.

I _really_ valued my privacy.

Before heading to the activities fair the welcoming dude told me about, I noticed a small movement coming from my pile of bags. Suspicious, I unzipped my duffel at the top of the mound. Out popped the head of my Pomsky.

"Colby?!" I gasped, and removed him from my bag. I then proceeded to calling my mother.

"Did you see our surprise?" She asked after picking up on the fourth ring.

"It's a surprise, alright!" I groaned. "Mom, how could you just stuff Colby into my bag like that?! Didn't I say that I was gonna leave him with you?!"

"Well, yes, but he looked so sad when we were packing your things, sweetheart! Besides, pets are allowed there anyway!"

"That's not the point, mom! How do you expect me to take care of him while I'm studying?"

"You know he's no bother. We packed all of his things in some other bag that we unloaded earlier. Bye!" _aaaaand she hung up._

I sighed, staring at Colby who was now sitting on my bed, wagging his tail with his tongue sticking out.

"What am I going to do with you?"

He barked in response.

* * *

Once I gave him some water, I leashed him and carried him outside. It was still packed in /the corridor/ everywhere.

"Caitlin!"

I turned at the sound of my name, searching for the voice.

"Over here!" Turning to my left, I spotted my good friend Jesse seated with a bunch of guys on the ledge.

"Jesse," I smiled, hugging him. "I didn't know you were in Barden!"

"Just following in their footsteps." He shrugged, referring to his parents. "This is my roommate Benji. Benji, this is Caitlin. We've been family friends since the sixth grade."

I smiled at his friend and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. This is Colby." I introduced the little guy on my arms, who barked happily. I laughed, and Jess cooed him.

"Nice to meet both of you." He smiled crookedly, nodding.

"These are the rest of the guys: that's Steven, Greg, Hat, Donald, Kolio, and Michael." He pointed them out, and they greeted me in response.

I had to admit, they were all pretty damn gorgeous.

"Hi," I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "I'm terrible with names but nice to meet all of you."

They replied different responses.

"So, what is all this?" I veered my head to read their sign. "Treblemakers?" I enunciated slowly, trying to read it right.

"We're a competitive a capella group." Jess explained.

"Champions in the ICCA's six consecutive times until the Bellas beat us last year." The guy who I think was named Greg replied.

"Is this a competition? Pardon my cluelessness." I chuckled.

"Yeah, it is. The International Championship of Collegiate A Capella." The long-haired brunette dude - _Donald_? - replied.

"Impressive." I nodded. "Can I hear you guys sing?"

They all lightened up, except for the Indian guy glued to his phone.

"We were just about to, actually." Jesse smiled. "Come up here, Cate. Sit beside Donald."

_So _that's his_ name._ I set Colby down and some of the guys started cooing him, and I perched myself up the ledge.

"Alright guys, like how we practiced." He rubbed his hands together.

"Get ready to have your mind blown, darlin'," Donald said from beside me, winking and smirking as he kicked himself off.

He started conducting the others and beat boxing to a very familiar tune - they were singing 'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis.

They kept dancing around me as they sang, grabbing the attention of some passerby. Donald, especially, during his raps. I was just sitting there enjoying the experience, laughing at their boyish antics. Even Colby danced along with them, ending up being swooped up by the guy named Kolo...?

When their number ended, the audience was clapping and dispersed. I was whooping and Colby was happily barking and wagging his tail.

"We're good, right?" Hat said cockily.

"You guys were incredible! Those sounds... amazing. I am impressed." I smiled, setting Colby down on my lap.

"Why don't we hear you sing, sugar?" Donald asked, leaning against the space beside me.

"Ohhh no, thanks, I'd rather just be your cheerleader person." I denied, blushing.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can sing. Hey, c'mon." Jesse said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along.

Colby jumped off my lap and landed into Donald.

"Jess, wait-"I said, reaching out for my dog.

"I've got him!" Donald called, nuzzling Colby.

"This'll only take a sec." Jesse pushed through the crowd, making his way to a table full of girls, again, with different physiques and personalities.

"Jesse," smiled a petite brunette with tons of eyeliner. They shared a quick kiss.

I didn't know he had a girlfriend... And she doesn't really seem his type...

"Becs, this is Caitlin, my friend. Take her for the Bellas?" He asked.

"She has to audition like everyone else, Jesse." She laughed. "I'm Beca, nice to meet you."

I smiled, "likewise. I don't really know why I'm here, though. Are you the other a capella group?" I asked.

"Hell yeah sugar tits, we're the tits." commented an overweight blonde. _Sugar tits_? "I'm Fat Amy."

I twitched my head, as if I misheard her. "I'm sorry, but fat? Why would you call yourself that?"

"I have my reasons, sugar tits." She sat back down, pulling a cookie from her cleavage. "Cookie?" She offered.

"Uh-no thanks." I politely declined.

She shrugged and popped it in her mouth.

The African-American rolled her eyes and stood, smiling. "I'm Cynthia Rose, this is Stacie, Jessica, and Denise."

"Hi." I smiled widely.

"So can you sing?" Beca asked me.

"Uh, a bit."

"Are you kidding me, Cate?" Jesse commented.

"It's not like I do it all the time." I muttered.

"She's amazing, Becs." Jesse said.

She smiled. "Here, take a flyer. That's when and where auditions will be held. Jessica, hand her the clipboard to sign," Beca instructed, and Jessica gave me the sheet and a pen. "Prepare 'Please Don't Leave Me' by Pink, along with instrumentals." She said, taking retrieving the list when I finished signing. "We'll see you at auditions."

I grinned. Jesse smiled, leaning over the table and whispering something to her ear before kissing her again. We walked back to where the 'Trebles' were (as they called themselves).

"She your girlfriend?" I asked him.

He blushed.

"Yeah. Since last year. Why?"

"At first she seemed a bit too punkish for you, but she seems nice."

"You have to know her to understand her." He chuckled.

We found all the guys cooing Colby and taking selfies with him. I laughed, they were _adorable_!

"Take him before they decide to kidnap him." The guy - _Bryce_? - handed Colby to me. "What kind of dog is he anyway?"

"Pomsky. A Pomeranian/Husky mix." I smiled, nuzzling my face into his furry neck.

They 'awww'ed in response. I laughed again. "It was great meeting you guys, but I think I'll take a look at the other stuff. See you all around." I said, greeting them goodbye and promising Jesse a movie marathon.

"I'll walk with you." Donald said, tucking his phone into his pocket and rolling up the sleeves of his cardigan. With his thick-rimmed glasses, he looked like a certified hipster. I blushed when he side-smiled, looking me in the eye.

_This guy certainly piqued my interest_.

"So, do anything other than singing?" I asked casually, trying to hide the bubbling nerves in the pit of my belly.

He tucked his hands into his pockets. "Well, I do enjoy breathing, and some other things here and there." He joked.

I laughed.

"But seriously, yeah I do some swimming on the side." He smiled.

"Oh so are you also part of that group?" I giggled, pointing at a table with a guy wearing a swimsuit.

"Oh, _hell_ no, those guys are an embarrassment. They joined for one purpose only, and it wasn't to win."

I looked them over again, they seemed to be a little... Well, gay, checking each other out.

"I see what you mean." I chuckled.

"What about you?"

"I only really do schoolwork and go to the gym." I said, and caught myself. "Why am I telling you this." I muttered under my breath.

He chuckled. I looked around surveying the different booths. It was a somewhat comfortable conversation as he gave me pieces of advice if I were to join a certain club, and making jokes along the way.

"Well that was fun, Mister..." I fished.

"My last name's Walsh." He chuckled.

"Nice meeting ya, Walsh, but I better go unpack now." I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Before you go, maybe I could give you my number should you need any help? And maybe we could set up a date? Just throwing that out there." Donald smoothly pulled me closer.

I giggled. "I left my phone in my room."

His face fell a bit and he clutched his chest dramatically. "Like a dart to my heart. Well, I'm sure I'll be able to see you soon. Hard to miss such a pretty face." He smirked.

I cocked my eyebrow. "Alright then. Bye." I said.

* * *

**_A/N: Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews; it would mean a lot. I also have a lot more chapters done, so I'd be more than happy to post them if I get a good number of views/reviews/follows. Make sure to follow it to get updated when I do!_**


	2. Troublemaker

_**A/N: So, I'm really glad to see this got the attention of some people. This chapter was originally longer, but it would've been too long. So instead I split it up, and am now saving the later part for the next chapter. Please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**Troublemaker**

* * *

I was sitting against a tree on a blanket on the quad. I had finished my assignments so far, so I agreed to meet Jesse here so we can catch up and watch movies.

"Hey," he finally popped up beside me, laying down another blanket. "Sorry I'm late; got held up in practice."

"Sure, it's fine." I said. "So watcha got in there?" I asked, peering into his open backpack.

"I got some 90's chick flicks." I gave him a questioning look. "I'm expanding my horizons." He said defensively.

I laughed. "Let's see... _Definitely_ 10 Things I Hate About You."

"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't pick that, but you're predictable-"

"Excuse you, Jess, this is a classic!" I laughed, grabbing a juice pouch from him. "And who doesn't love Heath Ledger?"

_Ah, nostalgia. _

He laughed as well, and I popped the disc in. "You excited for auditions tomorrow?" He asked, smiling.

"Ehhh. I don't think I'm gonna do it."

"What? Why?"

"I'm gonna end up embarrassing myself."

"No, you won't. You're a great singer."

"_You're_ a great singer. Not me. I can't even read notes."

"Just coz you can't read them doesn't mean you can't sing."

I gave him a look, and he mocked me in an exaggerated way. I laughed. "I guess. But still."

"Just try it, Caitlin. You can quit whenever just try it. I didn't think I would like it at first - Benji's the one who convinced me and now look at me: I'm just a sophomore and I'm running the whole thing."

"Well, you're that kind of person."

He sighed in defeat.

"I'll think about it, alright?"

He nodded.

"Tell me something about that Donald guy." I wondered halfway through the movie, slurping the remains of my juice.

"What about him?" He asked, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Is he that normally flirtatious or is it just me?"

He snickered, throwing some chips at me. "Where is all this sudden interest coming from?"

"I'm just curious, meat head." I gathered the fallen chips, and threw it back at him.

"Oh, so we're back to meat head, bird brain?" He teased, dusting off the pieces. "He is a flirt. Like, huge. A real playboy around here actually. Word is he was hooking up with Stacie and several others last year."

"The Bella girl?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I think they're over now. Donald's been a bit more lax. Last time I saw him flirt before you was in the grad party of our friend Bumper last year, and we spent a good portion of the summer together."

"Hmm. He asked for my number and to go out on a date when we met. Of course, it was nothing... But if it weren't, do you think he's worth it?"

"Okay, Caitlin? I'm like your older brother. I don't think anyone's good enough for you. In Donald's case, he's a player, and I don't want that to happen to you. But he's also a good friend, and knowing you're like my little sister, I think he'll make a conscious effort to treat you right. He can be a gentleman."

"So... It's complicated, huh?"

"Pretty much." I nodded and attempted to erase him from my mind, continuing with the movie. It's just... His brown eyes kept lingering in the back of my head.

* * *

**_Please review below! And follow this so you know when I update it!_**


	3. The In Crowd

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your interest on this story. May I just request that you leave at least one review? Those are really the ones I'm looking for and keeping an eye out for. Even if it's a simple "I like that" or "I don't like that". Thank you! Hopefully I will get more reviews so I can post the fourth chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**The In Crowd**

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this." I sighed, as I walked with Jesse and Benji to the auditorium.

"We'll see you in there. You'll do great." He hugged me tight as we parted ways. I handed the form I had to sign to the big guy Justin backstage, and waited patiently - and anxiously - for my turn.

There was someone on stage saying that he got shoved into a backpack or something, then announced that the auditions officially started. There were more girls than guys trying-out, and I think that the trophy on the Bellas' table was an indication as to why.

I also learned that there were two other groups: the Harmonics and High Notes, but nobody really paid attention to them. Amy told me they get some of the rejects.

Soon enough, it was my turn.

I walked out on stage when the lanky kid called me, and I heard whoops and wolf-whistles over on the Trebles' side. The Bellas were smirking, laughing amusedly.

"Hi, my name is Caitlin Winters. I'm a freshman who loves music, movies, and photography."

I didn't really know what to expect, I'd never sang instruments, let alone audition like this. Here goes...

"_Da da da da, da a da da da. Da da da da da. Na na na na na na na nana nana na na na na na na na nana nana I don't know if I can yell any louder, how many times have I kicked you out of here? Or said something insulting..."_

I was really feeling the emotion coming out of the song, and my eyes were shut.

"_Please don't leave me_." When I finished, I felt so relieved. It was quiet at first, then they started clapping, and I was on cloud nine. I ecstatically noticed that minority had dry eyes.

"Voice of an angel!" I heard Donald say amidst the whooping. I don't really give it much thought, but he's kinda cute when he says sweet things like that.

* * *

"For our Sopranos, we have: Jessica, along with newbies Andi, Genevieve, and Roxanne. Mezzos are: Stacie, with freshies Caitlin and Julianna. And the Altos are: Cynthia Rose, Denise, Amy, and I, with newsies Kylie and Fiona." Burlap sacks were pulled off our heads when our names were called, and it turned out we were in the musical warehouse which had been set up to look ceremonious with the many lit candles.

"Here are your official Bella scarves." Stacie was handing them out. "Hold them in your right hand."

"Okay, repeat after Stacie." Beca said.

"I, - sing your name -" Stacie began, and us newbies sang at different pitches. "promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." We repeated what she said.

"And that's pretty much it since we dropped this rule about not having sex with the Trebles since Beca's bonking Jesse." Amy said, drinking wine from a half-empty bottle.

"We aren't having sex, Amy." Beca rolled her eyes, and I was mortified at the thought that I cringed.

"Whatever you say, Bonkarella," Amy said.

"And now you must drink the blood of the sisters who came before you." Stacie said, holding up a glass goblet containing wine. We all had a sip, and got ready to go to the small amphitheater where 'aca-initiation' night was taking place.

* * *

There, all the a capella groups were gathered, drinking and dancing, partying the night away. I was standing beside Beca, away from the hype going on at the pit. Jesse soon came up to us, clearly drunk, and started getting lovey-dovey with his girlfriend. I took that as my cue to leave.

I decided to sit down on one of the rows of seats, observing the scene below.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing up here and not dancing it up?" Donald soon came up beside me, holding two drinks. Inside, I was ecstatic. "Here, one for you." He handed me one of the cups filled with beer. "Congrats on getting in."

"Thanks." I smiled softly.

"Cheers." He said, raising his cup and I did the same. "To all of us." He stared at the mass of people, and drank from his cup. I didn't, on the other hand. "Not much of a drinker?" He asked, mildly confused as I set it down beside me.

"Yeah, not really a fan." I said.

He leaned closer to my face and put a hand on my knee. "I knew there was something about you I liked. You're unique - innocent."

I scoffed and leaned back. "Think you got the moves, huh?" I removed his hand from my knee.

"Baby, I got everything you need." He smirked, leaning forwards once more.

I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him gently. "You're drunk; stop saying things you'll regret later."

"Who says I'll regret saying it later?" He winked. "You're beautiful, talented, funny." He leaned some more as he said this, and he clutched my hand as I tried pushing him away again.

I felt my heart quicken, but I knew this just wasn't right. I was fighting the incredible urge to just surrender.

"Donald, please stop." I whispered.

He stopped his advances and leaned back, shaking his head. "Just testing the waters," he chuckled.

"The waters don't really like being tested." _Oh, yes they do._

"And yet I think you're the one for me."

"We've know each other for half a month." I said pointedly.

"I'm guessing that's enough time." He smiled, leaning in again. "Let me take you home and make you feel like a princess." He whispered beside my ear.

"You're sweet, Donald, and you should probably know that I'm not the type to fool around with someone. So you're just wasting your time." I stood up and made to leave.

"At least dance with me before you go." He requested in a sultry voice. He stood as well, grabbing my wrist to stop me from leaving. They were playing 'Wild Ones' by Flo Rida. "God, I'm stupid." I heard him scold himself, blaming his drunkenness.

I fought the voice telling me to just walk away, but his eyes were begging me to stay.

So I took him up on his offer and walked down with him to the pit, where he and I danced and jumped with the rest of the people there, and I even started rapping with the lyrics despite my lack of complete knowledge for them. I had a much better time than I first expected.

_Especially_ because of Donald.

* * *

**_A/N: Please review below, and have a lovely day ahead of you._**

_**Responses to reviews:**_

_**Rebecca - no schedule yet. Just testing to see first if people will be interested. Thank you for your comments :)**_


	4. Say Yes

**_A/N: Thank you for the faves, follows, and reviews. In return, here is another chapter._**

**_I realized that I don't have a specific word quota/limit for each chapter, since I just write and separate blocks of text as I go. So yes, there will be instances wherein the chapters will be short, and some will be long. So far i have 25k+ words typed up, so I hope you stay with me!_**

**_Please review, they're the ones I mostly look out for, and they really make my day._**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**Say Yes**

* * *

_How was I supposed to carry this computer up to my room by myself?_

I shifted looks between Colby and the box, thinking of what to do. I lifted one side of the box so it would lay on its side, and tried carrying it like that. I couldn't carry it by the handle since it was kinda big.

"What do you suggest, Cole?" I asked him.

He just sat there wagging his tail, and sniffed the box before him.

I made the box rest upright again, and stared at it once more.

"What if I lift it on my shoulders? Do you think it'll hurt?" I looked down only to find that Colby wasn't there anymore.

"Colby?" I looked around the box. "Colby?! Where are you?" I was seriously starting to panic. Barden was huge and open. I started running around calling his name, asking passersby if they saw a dog come their way.

I went to the fountain in the middle of the school. I kept calling out for twenty more minutes and sat down, tearing up.

_Where the hell did you go? I am so screwed._

"Colby..." I called once more, then slumped.

"Cate? Is that you?" Donald's voice popped up beside me.

"Colby ran away." I sniffled, still not looking up.

"No he didn't." He said, and when I looked at him in protest, he had Colby tucked under his arm. "Little rascal just tried eating my lunch." He smiled, scratching Colby behind the ears. "I swear I set it down for just a second and I saw him running-"

I cut him off by hugging him so tight muttering so many thanks and I owe yous. I took Colby into my arms and cuddled him so tight, then scolded him for running. Distracted, I thanked Donald again and squeezed his shoulder, walking away with my dog.

"You're welcome." I heard him say before his footsteps seemed to come closer rather than go in the other direction.

I turned around to face him. "Do you need anything?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior on hood night." He said, looking embarrassed and rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to come on to you so strong - I wasn't thinking clearly..."

"Oh, it's alright, Donald, I had a great time afterwards." I said, waving it off. I took a few more steps, still sensing his presence. I turned and cocked my head to the side, questioning.

"Sorry, you just seem really frantic." He said, running his hands through his hair this time.

"Yeah, sorry I just tend to easily get hysteric. Got it from my crazy mom." I laughed, walking back to my dorm.

"Hey, I got an extra burrito in here. Have you eaten yet?" He asked, propping up the bags he had in his arms.

"No. I was too busy hunting down this guy." I gestured to Colby in my arms, chuckling.

"Why'd he get loose? What were you guys doing?"

"I was trying to figure out how to carry my computer up to my room; it's pretty heavy."

"I can help you out with that." He offered, right as we arrived at my dorm building.

"Oh, you've done enough for me, thanks." I said, trying to shake him off.

"Happy to help! C'mon. Here, hold these." He handed me his take-out bags, and lifted the box onto his shoulder, and I walked up the stairs before him and guided him to my room. I could see his muscles rippling as he set the box down, and I inwardly melted.  
He stretched his arms over by head, and twisted his neck. My eyes gaped at the sight.

_Holy frickin' fruitcakes-_

"No roommates, huh?" He asked, snapping me out of it.

"None. You?" I faltered.

"I live in the Treble house with Jesse and Hat."

"You guys have a house?"

"Yeah, so do the Bellas."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, well, they only use it for show. None of them really live there."

"Oh."

Once we both set it up on my desk while eating the burritos, I couldn't stop thanking him, to which he didn't stop welcoming me for. We talked about a few things, and I found he was _much_ better sober.

"I owe you big time." I smiled, as we finished the food.

"You could give me your number for starters, and agree to go on that date with me? Food included, of course." He winked. "And this time, I won't get drunk." He promised, holding up his pinky finger.

"You won't stop, huh?" I laughed.

He shook his head. "Nope."

I just looked at him for a while, replaying the conversation I had with Jesse and the events of hood night. But I looked again at his eyes, and all the worries washed away.

"Sure, it's the least I can do." I smiled and locked pinkies with his, adding my number to his phone.

"Great." He started cleaning up and I helped him. "Saturday, I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"Sounds like a plan." I smile at him as he made to leave. "Thanks again."

"Anytime. And by the way, dress fancy." He smiled and winked, then turned to go. He popped his head back in the door, just as he was about to close it. "...but not too fancy."

He chuckled, then finally left.

I turned and closed the door, and started cleaning up the mess we made. As I was unpacking the computer, I stopped suddenly.

It hit me.

_I have a date with Donald._

* * *

**_A/N: Kindly leave a review below, and have a wonderful week._**

**_Responses to reviews:_**

**_Zin-Chan - I'm ecstatic to hear that you like my OC's, and I don't find it strange, at all. And I'll try to develop her relationships more in the future, but I would also like to really keep the focus on her and Donald. Her other friendships will probably just be small cameos and such._**

**_Guest - Yes, this is primarily focused on Caitlin. It is a given though that Beca and Jesse are a couple, but I'm pretty sure that I won't expound on their relationship unless I need to for Caitlin's sake._**

**_Breanna - Thank you very much for your compliment. I seriously hope this works out, too!_**

**_Jafcbutterfly - here you go! Thanks for the review even if it was just to tell me to update it, haha._**


	5. Ain't So Bad

**_A/N: I'm overwhelmed by the positive responses for this story. I have a feeling this will be my most successful one!_**

**_I'm happy to report that I have typed up 87k words so far, so please excuse the long wait - this chapter underwent several revisions! I don't want to let this story go, and I hope you'll be patient enough to stay with me. I'm entering junior year so I'll be six-feet under homework... I'll try my best to squeeze in writing time._**

**_Thank you for the faves, follows, and especially taking the time to leave a review. Any kind of comment is welcome._**

**_Responses to reviews are at the end. But for now, enjoy this new chapter - the date!_**

**_(Don't think the story's ending so soon... we've only just_ begun!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

**Ain't So Bad**

* * *

"Do I look alright?" I asked as I looked at myself in the mirror.

Colby barked happily in response. I didn't usually wear expensive dresses, but Donald _did_ say to dress fancy. I selected a backless mini black dress from Zara. It was a stark contrast to my more comfortable and... _modest_ clothes.

Strapping on my high heels, I waited. My makeup was done and so was my hair, so I just sat on my desk watching the Science of Stupid with Colby.

_Knock knock._

I jumped and abruptly stood up, opening the door.

There stood Donald in a white shirt and blazer, slacks, and loafers. He was leaning against the doorframe, holding up a small bouquet of daisies. He looked mildly surprised.

I stood there looking shocked as well, like an idiot. "Hey..." I drifted off. To say he looked gorgeous was a _complete_ understatement. I could already feel heat rise up to my cheeks.

"Hey yourself, beautiful. I didn't think you could dress like that." He snickered, handing me the bouquet. "Ready to go?"

"Thanks. Yeah, just let me... uh-" I faltered, exchanged the daisies for my clutch and switched off the TV as Donald greeted Colby. "Let's go."

"Great." He said, gestured for me to leave before him, and I locked the door as he closed it for me.

_He's being so chivalrous_. I smiled widely, taking it as a good sign. _Maybe he's not the playboy everyone says he is._

He led me out the building with his hand on my lower back, where my skin was covered by the thin material of my dress. He still managed to send shivers down my spine.

When we reached the parking lot, I was stunned.

"_That's_ your car?" I asked, jaw-dropping. I was pretty sure I looked like a fish.

"Yup." He said casually, pressing the button on his keyring.

"A 1969 Chevy Camaro?! _Holy shit_, this car is beautiful!" I said, walking eagerly towards it and dragging my fingertips across the hood, admiring the black and yellow coat.

"Thanks." He smiled, opening the passenger door for me. "You're full of surprises, Miss Winters. You know cars?"

"Not much, but this one..._ Oh baby_." I smiled. He laughed, shutting my door and getting in the driver's side. "I'm in love with this car, Donald. I have a thing for Camaros, Mustangs, Minis... the sort."

"You have good taste in cars." He said, starting the engine.

"Got it from my dad." I smiled as we backed up and pulled out of the lot.

"Is it the same for guys?" He joked.

I laughed, "I guess, if they came on wheels and could go pretty fast." I caught myself and felt heat rise to my cheeks. "Okay, that sounded wrong."

He just chuckled. "You are adorable."

I blushed even harder, biting my lip.

The silence was slightly uncomfortable for me. But for Donald, he seemed pretty cool and collected with his arm around my seat, and the other hand on the steering wheel.

_He looked _so_ gorgeous driving._

"So where are you from, originally?" He asked.

"Right here in Georgia, but on the other side. You?"

"Washington."

"Wow, you've come a long way." I pointed out.

"That's why I came." He laughed. I chuckled nervously.

"Are you a sophomore, like Jesse?" I asked.

"Senior, actually." He said, glancing at me.

"Ahh..." I looked away. He's a senior!

And then there was silence again. I started fidgeting in my seat, pulling the hem of my dress down so it would be a bit longer.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit nervous." He asked jokingly.

"Uh, fine. I'm fine." I said nervously, unconvincing. "Where are you taking me?"

"I think you'll like it. We'll get there soon." He smiled at me, shifting his hand to work the clutch.

I bit my lip when his hand brushed against mine.

We fell into silence again, so I reached for the radio. 'Taking Chances' by Celine Dion started playing.

"I love this song." I commented softly, awkwardly.

He simply smiled. "What genres do you listen to?"

"I'm pretty diverse. I like almost all genres, but not so much for Metal and those Screamo stuff."

"You don't look the type." He chuckled.

I looked down and blushed. I was totally nervous. It's not everyday you get chased after by a /sexy/ senior.

"You're a pretty good rapper." He said.

I lightened up. "Really? Thanks. You're amazing at it, though. In beat boxing, too."

"Thank you." He grinned.

We sat there listening to the radio, and I stared at him as he drove. The lights hit him perfectly. Each time we passed a streetlight, he looked like an angel.

A few minutes later, we had arrived at a forresty area, surpassing a sign which read 'Lake Allatoona'.

"_Wow_." I said, as we cruised by the lake which was lined with lights and dotted with fireflies.

He looked at me and smiled.

We reached the marina, where a tugboat and it's captain were waiting for us.

"Oh, my gosh, Donald. This is amazing." I said, as he helped me out of the car. "_Wow_."

He smiled widely. "I'm glad you like it."

"Isn't this a bit much, though?" I asked softly.

He scoffed. "Please, I get rejected by you several times for no reason, now I need to prove you were mistaken."

I looked down, blushing madly. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not used to guys being so straightforward. I initially thought you were joking."

"Don't feel bad," he laughed. "I guess it's partly my fault." He joked.

"Mister Walsh," greeted the captain, bowing. "Miss Winters."

_He knows my name!_

"Evening, Sawyer. To the middle, please. Slowly." Donald said, helping me up the ramp to the main deck, where a lovely setting was arranged. A table sat in the middle, with cutlery all set up and lights around.

I stood with my mouth open in awe. "Donald, oh my gosh." I said, as he got down the ramp before me and lifted me. "_Wow_."

He snickered.

"This is absolutely lovely."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

The boat jolted, and we set for the middle of the picturesque lake.

He led me to the back of the deck, and we watched the water trailing. I looked up at him, he was a good five or so inches taller than me.

"Wow. I can't even express how surprised I am right now." I laughed.

"Why is that?"

"You seem different from before."

"I didn't realize how much I liked you then." He admitted dryly, shrugging.

I bit my lip nervously and tucked some stray hair behind my ear.

"So you like me, huh?" I tried to say arrogantly, failing.

"Why else would I search you up on Facebook to see what flowers you liked?" He chuckled.

_Yeah, I was wondering that._ I laughed.

The boat slowed and soon we stopped in the middle.

"Are you hungry?" Donald asked, gesturing to the table.

I nodded, and we walked over. Helping me sit, I mumbled a small "thank you".

He sat himself down, and a man in uniform came out from the cabin with dishes of food, and a small candle floating in a glass box.

"Thank you." I mumbled again, as he set down the dishes before me and Donald. On them lay a large piece of grilled salmon with a siding of mashed potatoes and vegetables. "_Wow_."

"You know, I think that word has been said too many times from your mouth." He chuckled.

"Well, you haven't stopped amazing me yet." I giggled.

He shook his head slightly, smiling. "Bon appetit."

As we ate our way through dinner, we talked. Donald's dad was Indian, and owned this holdings company; Donald's mother was English-American who worked as a lawyer. _This explains a lot._ Donald uses Walsh as his last name in America, his mother's, and Sevani in India, his father's.

He was the eldest, with 8-year old twin siblings named Dylan and Amina.

"How is it having siblings?" I asked, being an only-child.

"The age gap makes it less painful." He joked, taking a sip of his sparkling wine.

As we finished our dinner, the man served us molten lava cakes, and I honestly felt like I died and went to heaven. It was already around 9:30, and we were still cracking up at each others' stories.

"And so I walked in the kitchen, and found Jesse stuffing my cookies into his mouth!" We laughed.

I sighed as my laughing died down. Donald checked his watch.

"I think it's best if we head back now. I don't want Colby to get jealous." He smirked.

I nodded, still recovering from laughing.

He stood to talk to the captain, and I drank my sparkling wine.

The drive back was shorter than earlier, seeing as it was less awkward and we were just enjoying the cruise. Once we arrived, he walked me to my room again.

"I hope you enjoyed your evening, Miss Winters." He smiled and bowed, then leaned on the wall as I unlocked my door.

"I sure did, Mister Walsh." I laughed. "Thanks."

"Any time." He grinned.

We both stood there awkwardly for a bit, waiting for the other to say something.

"I-" we both said simultaneously, before we were cut off by Colby barking inside.

We laughed. "I'm gonna go in now. Thanks so much for tonight, drive home safely." I said. "I'll see you when I see you?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, see ya." He side-smiled, and turned to go. "Night, Winters."

"One question before you go," I said, making him turn around again. He cocked his eyebrow. "Why do you like me? I mean, you barely know me."

He snickered. "Like I said before: you're unique. And I know plenty about you - Jesse hasn't stopped talking about you since he saw you again."

I blushed and looked down, covering my face with my hair. I nodded slowly.

"Night, Walsh." I smiled, and went into my room.

_Tonight was perfect._

Even if it meant nothing.

_...or _did_ it?_

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter about their date! And can anybody guess how I name the chapters...? Bonus imaginary cookies to whoever guesses who is related to the title of this chapter and/or where it came from!_**

**_Review por favor!_**

_**Responses to reviews:**_

_**jafcbutterfly - now you know :)  
**_

_**jeffhardyluvsme - thank you very much!**_

_**DonaldxLily - I'm glad you gave this a shot. I have to apologize though because I removed Lily from the Bellas... but who knows? She might return in later chapters... And about the rivalry, well, I'm not going to reveal anything, but I hope what I've come up with will satisfy what you guys want.**_


	6. Got Me Wrapped Up

_**A/N: As a holiday surprise I decided to update. A lot has been finished though, so I hope you'll stay patient!**_

_**Please review, as those are the things that keep me going. :)**_

_**Responses are at the end, and please enjoy this kind of short filler chapter... but let's make a deal: 5 reviews and I post the next one?**_

_**(I realized that my 'paragraphs' are really short, so I suggest you read them at 1/2 screenwidth so it's more bearable on desktop/tablet. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

**Got Me Wrapped Up**

* * *

"_He took you on a boat?!_" Stacie asked during practice. She and I had become pretty close.

"Yeah. It was amazing." I smiled.

So the story was that Amy's boyfriend Bumper, who was Donald's best friend who graduated last year told Amy, who told Jesse who told Beca, who told Stacie, who told everybody and was now asking me for details.

"_How romantic!_" Andi swooned, leaning on the piano.

"I know. It was just all so amazing. I was really surprised!" I was so giddy.

"Alright, nerds." Beca called. "Talk while you do laps. Move it, move it, move it!"

We ran up and down the rows of seats (with the exception of Amy, who chose to 'run horizontally'), and I talked them through the events of that night.

"So, do you like him?" Julianna asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But I don't want to rush into things." I said, huffing.

"I can't believe he did that, though, it's so unlike him." Stacie commented.

"In what way?" Roxanne asked.

"Usually he just has sex with them." She said nonchalantly.

_Oh. There it is again._

"Oh." I said simply.

"You're lucky, Cate, he's _amazing_ in bed. Definitely one of the best I've had." She winked, picking up the pace.

"Uh-" I said, slowing down, eventually to a complete stop.

_Well, that thought just pretty much ruined it for me._

I knew deep inside that I still liked him, but I also knew I shouldn't... _He's not healthy for you, Cate_. So I promised myself that for now, we're just gonna be friends.

Pushing all those thoughts away, I finished my session, and we wrapped up rehearsals.

**_Text from Donald: _**_so apparently the whole world knows about last night [smirking emoji]_

..._Why is he smirking?_ I replied soon after.

**_Text: _**_Yeah, I know._

I set my phone beside me on the table where I was working in the library. I had just finished Bellas rehearsal and was now attempting to study for a test this week.

**_Text from Donald:_**_ so what do you say to round 2?_

I stared at my phone, thinking about what to do. _Oh, my God._ He's driving me insane. It pained me to think of him as a playboy, but I knew it was the truth. And I guess it's enough for me to remember not to enter _that_ territory.

**_Text: _**_Sorry. It was great and all, but I think I'll have to pass. Got a huge assignment coming up soon._

**_Text from Donald: _**_so I guess I'll see you at the riff-off next week then? Bring your a-game, babe_

My heart fluttered. _Babe. He called me babe!_

**_Text:_**_ Riff-off? Is that another a ca-thing?_

**_Text from Donald:_**_ yeah. Just ask Stace about it. See ya then, babe _

_He just had to mention Stacie._

_Oh, this is so frustrating._

* * *

**_Responses to reviews:_**

**_LittleGinger1216 - thank you, love!_**

**_Emmy - yeah, you got it! Imaginary brownies for you!_**

**_Rissa-channn - yaaasss gurl yaaaas thanks  
_**

**_Lizzy B - thank you!_**

**_Alexa Twilight - here you go :)_**

**_A/N: Please review! They're fun to respond to. And as I leave with a little rhyme, I pray your New Years will be one swell of a time!_**

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR ERRBODY**_


	7. But My Body is Telling Me Yes

**_A/N: As always, please review! Responses below, and I hope you enjoy this installment. I know I did!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

**But My Body is Telling Me Yes**

* * *

"Ah on three." Beca said as we huddled before entering the huge, empty pool. We placed our hands at the center of the circle. "One, two,"

"_Aaahhhhhh_." We sang, arching our hands above our heads, outwards.

Pretty dorky, but it works.

We all climbed down into the pool, and I took a look around. A lot came to watch.

We went to our place near the other groups, just chilling, waiting for the thing to begin.

Donald caught my eye and waved, and I waved infinitesimally back.

_You're going down,_ he mouthed.

_I'm up for a challenge_, I replied. He laughed.

Nothing wrong with friendly competition, right?

I turned back to my group, gathered in a huddle.

"Do anything that can possibly throw them off, guys." Beca said.

Stacie unzipped her jacket a little bit so more of her cleavage was visible. Some of the other girls adjusted their tops as well. I, on the other hand let my hair down, letting it fall into large curls.

"Sexy hair, I like it." Jessica commented, impressed, and a few others let their hair down as well.

"Alright, everyone's boobs are good," Stacie said, inspecting each of us. "You made a good choice to wear a low cut, Cate, your ladies look _fantastic_." She smiled proudly, grabbing her boobs in demonstration.

I smiled softly, unsure - and uncomfortable with - if I wanted it to be that way.

"Okay guys, remember, try to throw them off." Beca said.

"Yeah, unleash your inner vixen." Stace said. "Make me proud, guys, touching them is allowed."

"Ew." Kylie said, making a face.

"Whatever it takes to win." Stacie said, winking at Justin, the guy running the show. He smiled awkwardly back, and started the event.

He opened with a few lines and introduced the prize: a signed vinyl of Michael Jackson's Thriller. Then, he took his pocket projector out and got right down to business.

The first category: 'Cool Collabs'.

At least one person from each group (except the High Notes) rushed in, but the Harmonics stole it with Madonna's '4 Minutes'.

"_If you want it_

_You've already got it_

_If you thought it_

_It better be what you want_

_If you feel it_

_It must be real just__Say the word and_

_I'm gonna give you what you want_

_Time is waiting_

_We_-"

I cut them off by singing 'Grow Up' by Cher Lloyd Feat. Busta Rhymes.

"_We ain't ever gonna grow up, we just wanna get down, tell the DJ turn it up real loud_

_No we'll never grow up and if we had our way, we would do this everyday_

_Lets go_!"

I was excited in this part since I was gonna rap. It was my chance to impress the others, /especially Donald/. So I walked a little closer to the middle slightly arrogantly, challenging them.

_"I gotta flow that'll make you drop, I gotta flow that'll make you pop_

_I gotta flow that'll make your mother and your father call the cops_

_We're gonna make this thing go blow, we've got a system overload_

_We're gonna be the generation that makes everything explode_

_And when I say explode I don't mean that we using bombs,_

_We doing stuff that we don't ever have to tell our moms_

_Love this life we got, we got it all up in a bomb_

_Paper chasin' yeah we buying everything we want_"

Donald went to the front of the group, crossing his arms and studying me, smiling. I felt swelling at the pit of my belly, and my heart raced.

"_Somehow, some way, we're gonna have it our way,_

_We don't give a what-what you say_

_NO WE DON'T_

_We ain't ever gonna grow up, we just wanna get down,_

_Tell the DJ turn it up real loud_

_No_-"

Jesse cut me off, singing 'Nothin on You'.

"_No other girls in my brain and you the one to blame_

_Beautiful girls (yeah) all over the world (all over)_

_I could be chasing (aha) but my time would be wasted (why)_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_(Not not not nothing on you babe)_

_(Not not nothing on you)_

_Nothing on you baby_

_(Not not not nothing on you babe)_

_(Not not nothing on you)_

_They might say hi (hi) and I might say hey (hello)_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_'Cause they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_-"

This time, Fiona cut in.

"_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)-_"

One of the stoners interrupted.

"_My mind's telling me no!_

_But my body_

_My body is telling me yes!_"

Justin jumped in. "Almost, but not quite. The word was 'mine', you sang 'my'. And that wasn't even a collaboration. You are-"

_Clap clap_

"-cut off!" Everyone cheered. It was kind of a given that they would lose in the first round.

Donald caught my attention again, mouthing _good work, Winters_.

I smiled wickedly. _I'm not finished,_ I mouthed, giggling. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Next category," Justin announced, whipping out his pointer again. It spun and spun, landing on "Songs about Heartache!"

I jumped in, and so did Donald. We both grinned, and before he could start, I sang.

"_See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_C'mon, that's right"_ the other girls came closer and surrounded me, backing me up and dancing predatorily to the Trebles. I inched closer to Donald, placing my hand on his chest and getting closer to his face.

"_Honest baby, I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_." Yup, he was certainly distracted, and so were the other Trebles as the other Bellas grinded against them. I placed his hands on my hips and swayed.

I got off Donald, and started rapping.

"_Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too_

_Every_-"

One of the harmonics caught up, cutting me off.

"_Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon we two are standing still in time_

_If you read my mind, you'll see_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_" they got game, but so do the Trebles. Kolio jumped in when they sang 'it's'

"_It's not what I didn't feel,_

_It's what I didn't show_

_So let me be_

_And I'll set you free_" at this point, the Trebles were making their moves on us. Donald came closer to me stroking his fingers on my cheek, and placing his other hand firmly on my hips again, pulling me close.

It felt as if everything else melted away, and he was just singing to me. I felt my stomach fill and my legs slowly give. He was teasing me, stroking various parts of my face and breathing so /so/ close to my mouth.

"_I am in misery_

_And there ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)_

_Girl, you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back"_

I had enough teasing, and broke away from the trance I was in, locking eyes with Donald and smirking.

"_You say your faith is shaken_

_And you may be mistaken_

_To keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused_

_So_-"

I had found power in the voice I lost a few moments ago. I grabbed Donald's cheek in the palm of my hand and looked into his eyes.

"-_So why don't you love me, touch me_

_Tell me I'm your everything_

_the air you breathe, and_"

The Bellas regrouped, recovering from the Trebles' attack.

"_Why don't you love me, baby_

_Open up your heart tonight_

_Coz I could be all that you need_

_(Ohhh)_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me_?" We finished the song, cheering.

Justin stepped in, making us hush. "Harmonics, you stepped in the least number of times, so you have been-"

_Clap clap_

"-cut off!" We cheered.

The Bellas huddled together, squealing.

"Yes! Okay, Cate, I like that feistiness." Beca grinned. I swelled with pride, grinning madly.

"Keep it up, and let's dominate." Cynthia Rose added, and I nodded.

"Alright see what the guys did there to us? We need to counter act that, alright?" Beca stated, and the group muttered different responses. We were pumped, and could almost taste victory.

"And the next category," Justin began again, spinning the wheel. "Love Songs."

"Aren't they all about sex, though?" Stacie said, thinking.

Beca ran forward with Jessica and Denise, stealing the spotlight.

"_Close your eyes, give me your hand_

_Darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning_

_An eternal flame?_" They sung, the rest cheered then joined in. Amy explained to me this was a 'classic' Bella song. The boys jumped in, with Greg in the lead.

"_Say, hey, I be gone today_

_But I be back around the way_

_Seems like everywhere I go_

_The more I see, the less I know_

_But I know one thing that I love you, baby girl_

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_I've been a lot of places all around the way_

_I've seen a lot of joy, and I've seen a lot of pain_

_But I don't want to write a love song for the world_

_I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl_

_Junkies on the corner, always calling my name_

_And the kids on the corner playing ghetto games_

_When I saw you getting down, girl, I hoped it was you_

_And when I looked into your eyes, I knew it was true_

_I say_-" I jumped in and cut them off, moving closer to them.

"_Say it again for me_

_Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind_

_Say it again for me_

_It's like the whole world stops to listen when you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_

_The thing about you is you know just how to get me_

_You talk about us like there's no end in sight_

_The thing about me is that I really wanna let you open the door and walk into my life_

_Move in a little closer_

_Take it to a whisper_

_Get just a litter louder_

_Say it again for me_

_Cause-_"

Donald then came in closer and grinned like an idiot.

"_Cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell_

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my everyday_

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby_–"

I smirked, stealing his show. Inched closer to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I swayed with him.

"_Baby it's you_

_You're the one I love_

_You're the one I need_

_You're the only one I see_

_Come on baby it's you_

_You're the one that gives your all_

_You're the one I can always call_

_When I need you make everything stop_

_Finally you put my love on top_

_Ooh! Come on baby_

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top_

_You put my love on top_

_Ooh oooh! Come on baby_

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top_

_My love on top_

_My love on top_

_Baby, Baby_

_I_-"

Donald put a finger to my lips, grinning.

"_I see you over there, so hypnotic_

_Thinking 'bout what I do to that body_

_I get you like ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_" he started grinding up against me, and I felt fire coursing through my veins. Though I tried pulling away, his hand kept my hips locked tight.

_And wait, this song is about lust..._

He kept his eyes brooding on mine, and I scolded myself when my mind when blank. I was so close to pulling out my rape whistle when I lost my inhibitions.

"_Got no drink in my hand_

_But I'm wasted_

_Getting drunk of the thought of you naked_

_I get you like ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_" he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer; I felt his breath on my nose.

"_And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_Now relax, sing it on your back_

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like ah-ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna turn right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like ah-ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream_." They finished, cheering.

Justin looked disappointed. "Great performance, guys, but I have bad news. The category was love, and you sang lust. You have been-"

_Clap clap_

"-cut off!" We cheered, and us Bellas screamed at the top of our lungs.

"And the Bellas win!" Justin exclaimed. "_After like a million years._" He mumbled, handing Beca the prize.

The Trebles looked disappointed, looking at Donald, silently blaming him. But he took it lightly, joking and shaking them off. He whispered something to them in a huddle, and when they came out of it, they were grinning like idiots.

_Hmm_...

They walked on over to congratulate us, and Donald came straight up to me.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Like the taste of defeat?" I asked cockily.

He smirked. "If it meant being that close to you, yeah." He winked.

I rolled my eyes, losing my cravings for him as I remembered why I had to stay away. "You're a pig," I muttered, pushing him away and walking to the ladders.

He caught my arm and spun me around, looking confused. "Hey, you were the one who practically threw yourself at me."

I glared. "And you're the one who threw the competition just to grind me. At least I stayed focused." I snapped. "I knew what you were up to. You're too smart to pull a mistake like that-being all sexy."

Instead of looking sorry, he grinned and crossed his arms. "You think I'm smart and sexy?"

_Hell - _fucking _\- yes._

I blushed, stunned. "No, no, no, no, no. Stop it." I crossed my arms, looking to the side.

He chuckled. "Stop what?"

"That!" I pointed, as he uncrossed his arms and placed his hands below my elbows.

"What?!"

"Ugh, forget it." I sighed, putting my hands up. "Bye." I said, and swiftly walked to the ladders so he wouldn't catch me.

* * *

**_Responses to reviews:_**

**_SilverSwagxx - thank you very much!_**

**_Hoove-print - thank you :)_**

**_Mynameisnotholly - thank you so so much! I appreciate it!_**

**_Random person - here you go :)_**


	8. Fuck You

_**A/N: I know it's been pretty damn long, but a lot of you still keep coming and fave-ing and following! So thanks a bunch!**_

_**But if you could spare a few reviews, that'd be great, too. Thanks a lot! This one's a bit of a filler, but if I can get good feedback I promise I'll update it sooner. I'm on summer break now, so I have some spare time on my hands :)**_

_***tip* read this at 1/2 page width heheh**_

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

**F*ck You**

* * *

_Stop texting me! _I screamed in my head. It's been four days since the riff-off, and Donald's been trying to reach me on my cellphone since.

So far, he's left 38 messages and called 29 times. I've avoided each one thus far. He even tried to get Jesse in it.

I was in the library again, unsuccessfully typing up my dissertation due soon.

I scrolled through the messages. They pretty much read the same thing.

**_Text from Donald:_**_ are you alright, babe?_

**_Text from Donald:_**_ why are you avoiding me? Please call me back_

**_Text from Donald:_**_ did I do something...?_

**_Text from Donald:_**_ tell me what's wrong, babe_

**_Text from Donald:_**_ Cate, please. Answer my call._

I sighed, frustrated. _Just get off my fucking case you sexy and manipulative son of a-_

"Caitlin!" He whisper-shouted as he emerged from one of the shelves. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He took the seat across from me, eyes filled with concern.

_Speak of the incubus._

"What do you want?" I muttered, glaring at him.

"Tell me what's wrong. You haven't replied to my messages, nor have you answered any of my calls." He said, eyeing my phone which was face-up, projecting my multiple messages from him.

I grunted and flipped it so it faced down instead.

"Please, whatever I did, I'm sorry." He said, reaching out for my hand on the table before I retracted it quickly.

"Why don't you take a guess?" I challenged, cocking my head to the side.

"Is it because I blew the competition?"

"Partially." I said, looking at my book.

"It's because I wanted to dance with you, huh?"

I remained silent.

"You can't expect me to not want a little more when a beautiful girl like you throws herself at me." He reasoned, leaning back.

"The waters don't like being tested, remember? Don't get frisky with me." I flashed him a venomous look, standing to search for a book.

"So it's fine when you're tempting me, huh? That's a low blow." He followed, chuckling.

"I didn't even do much." I said, stopping at a shelf, scanning the titles. "You, however-"

He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. Placing both hands on the shelves beside my head, he trapped me as he leaned closer.

_He just won't stop._

"You should know by now that you drive me nuts, even with the smallest of things: like biting that sexy lip of yours." He was whispering, staring down as I released my lip, pressing against the shelves.

I felt my eyes pooling with tears - I don't want this kind of relationship. Every move he made seemed to try to lead me into having sex with him.

I pushed him off roughly, leaving the books I gathered on the shelf. I quickly packed all my things, and headed out the door. I felt his presence follow me.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me. His face lost all smugness, replaced with concern. "_Why are you crying?_"

I breathed, then looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry it bothers you so much, I should have listened." He said, reaching out to touch my arm.

I shrugged it off, stepping back.

"It's not just that." I spat.

He looked confused. "Then, what is it?"

I shut my eyes, searching for the will to just come out and say it.

"You're a man-whore, Donald, I know you're a player." I said, and turned to walk away again.

This time, he stepped in front of me to block me, holding my shoulders.

"Cate, I can-"

"No, Donald! Stop talking! I like you, but I don't want this kind of a relationship. You've had sex with tons of girls; I don't want to be made a fool of by being dropped like last week's dirty laundry in a one-sided relationship." I raised my voice.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He was about to say something before I beat him to it.

"Is what I'm saying true?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He faltered for a bit. "...yes, but-"

I waved him off, but he caught me again.

"Cate, first of all, I would never compare you to dirty laundry." He counted off with his fingers. "Second of all, I really like you, and I want you to know that it won't be like those other girls when it comes to you and me. Third, I would, however, compare you to last week's episode of my favorite show - I'd still play you over and over again." He joked.

I looked up at him. "It doesn't change the fact that you are - slash - _were_ a player."

"Okay, to be honest, you're killing me, keeping away from me like you are. So, let's just take it slow. I'm sorry for what I did, but I still want to be around you. Friends?" He asked hopefully.

I sighed. "I'll think about it." I whispered frustratedly, walking around him towards my dorm.

* * *

**_Responses to reviews:_**

**_itsBeckChadwick - thank you so much! It means a lot :)_**

**_emilyjackson77 - I would've used their names if only I had known at that time, haha! Thank you for the review!_**

**_Guest - haha thanks!  
_**

**_mynameisnotholly - it's ayytttt coz I think I used some pretty unpopular songs too lol_**

**_fangirl0012345 - omg yaaaas_**

**_TrueMadHatter - THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU that means so much :)_**


	9. Sick of You

_**A/N: Hola amigas here's the next installment! Again, read at 1/2 page width so you don't get cross-eyed hahah**_

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

**Sick of You**

* * *

"So has he screwed you yet?" Amy asked during rehearsal. It was early November, and we dominated in Regionals. Our set was a remix of 'Love the Way You Lie' by Rihanna, 'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus, 'Can't Hold Us' by Macklemore, 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry, 'Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO, and 'Sail' by AWOLNATION. I was able to avoid him the whole night, even though he looked at me during ours and their entire performances.

We were practicing now since we had a gig coming up in a Halloween party.

"No." I said, as straightforward as she asked.

"Then what?" She asked, confused.

"We aren't in a relationship." I said. "Of any kind."

"Why? You seemed pretty coo-coo about him a few weeks ago," she explained. "And Bumper said he's pretty bummed."

"I just can't be with someone who's a womanizer. I don't roll that way."

"Well when you have sex, you roll plenty left and right," she joked.

"Ames, please." I said, rattling my head.

"Ah, come on. Stacie said he was pretty good." She said, hip thrusting.

"I'm more of a wait-'til-marriage kind of gal." I said, nodding proudly. "Call me old-fashioned, but-"

"You're old-fashioned." She nodded, clicking her tongue.

I gave her a look.

"So you're into commitment. I think he's willing to try, right?" She said, wagging her eyebrows.

"Did he set you up to do this? Coz if he did, I swear I'm gonna hit him. This is like, eavesdropping on my personal thoughts and feelings." I snapped.

"Uhhhh... Well... Uhhhhhh..." She fidgeted, looking around nervously and changing pitches in her voice. She then whipped out her phone and held it to her ear. "Gotta go, bye."

"_Amy_!" I whined, as she hurried out of the warehouse. "Nice to see her cardio training has done her _some_ good." I mumbled under my breath, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

"Where did Amy go?" Kylie asked.

"To sell my secrets." I whispered vehemently.

"_What_?" Denise said.

"Just forget about her first." I said, waving it off. "She had some business to take care of."

"Alright, nerds. Run through." Beca commanded. We were learning the winning set done last year at the ICCA's, as requested by the host. It was a _really_ good set, and really fun to do.

"_Ooh. Seems like everybody's got a price..."_

Two days later was the day we were going to dress up and invite people to the party. It was a special request in addition to our performing in it. We were to gather first at the fountain, then distribute ourselves.

I found Amy first, who was dressed as a mermaid. I approached her with a glare and crossed arms.

"Uhhh-" she started, glancing everywhere but me and fiddling with her hands.

"Amy..." I glared, anger evident in my voice. "What did you tell him the other day?"

"...a little bit of everything." She said in a tiny high-pitched voice.

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"I'm sorry! He bribed me with burritos! I have a weak resolve!" She raised her arms defensively.

I shook my head.

"Please don't be mad, sugar tits." She joked, using her term of endearment while nudging me with her elbow.

I glared, then started laughing as she started poking me. "Okay, I forgive you!" I said, and she released me. We talked as we waited for the others to arrive.

Beca was dressed as Cupid (complete with bow and arrows); Stacie as a devil (saw that one coming); Cynthia Rose as a vampire; Jessica as a nurse; Denise as the grim reaper; Andi, Kylie, and Julianna as a mouse, bunny, and cat respectively (to the highest possible extremity of "sexy"); Fiona as the princess Fiona in _Shrek_; Genevieve as Audrey Hepburn; Roxanne as a cowgirl, and me, as a hippie.

We were pretty much the culmination of every type of Halloweener there is.

"Alright, here are the invitations." Beca said, handing each of us around twenty envelopes each. "And here are the assignments: Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Roxanne - Baker Hall; Jessica, Kylie, and Julianna - Highland Hall; Andi and Fiona - Louise Hayashi Hall; Stacie and Caitlin - Stevenson Hall; Genevieve, Denise, and me - Alistair Hall." she finished. "Everyone get that?"

We nodded and said varying responses.

I was with _her._

"Ah on three!" Stacie piped.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"It took _forever_ for us to get it right." She said, thrusting her hand in the circle.

We all followed her lead, and sang it.

"Let's get to it, Cate!" She replied enthusiastically, grabbing my hand and dragging me. Of course, we were situated at one of the all-guys dorms. "Just a few adjustments." She said, then reached down to pull my crop top lower so my cleavage was more seen, and adjusting my vest so it didn't cover my chest. Then, she pulled my shorts lower, and adjusted my thigh jewelry. "Perfect." She grinned like a cat.

"Umm, Stace, I'm not aiming for super-sexy." I said, shrugging so my crop top adjusted itself higher on my chest, and I pulled my shorts higher.

"This whole hippie thing is already sexy, Cate, I wish I had thought of it, actually. You look like a goddess." She said, fiddling with the feathers in my plaited leather clip-ons. "And what's wrong with a little extra?" She said, shimmying her torso.

"Now, you're just getting me uncomfortable." I said, stowing all invitations in my hobo bag except for one.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I know you're mad at me."

I raised my eyebrows. "What makes you say that?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You started being so icy to me after I talked to you about Donald. And I know you've been ignoring him because of me." She said dryly.

I sighed. "First of all, yes, I was kind of pissed when you proved to me that Donald was a player. Second, it's not just you that's the reason. It's mostly him, for being such a womanizer. And third, I'm sorry for acting so childish towards you." I looked at my twiddling fingers, and bit my lip. "I really like you. You've been a really good friend to me during rehearsals. It's just that... Well, I feel like I can't compete with you..." I admitted.

"Aww, hun, look." She said, hugging me. "You're you, and I'm me. We're totally different people. I've got these," she says, pointing at her boobs and down _there_. "And you've got these." She then points at _my_ boobs, and my head.

I crossed my arms in defense. "Uh, thanks."

"And clearly, Donald likes you a lot. Like, _really_. I'm pretty sure you playing hard to get wasn't his only reason for taking you on that date. Like, to have sex with you." She said nonchalantly.

I shrugged. "It's whatever now. But thanks for that." I smiled slightly, sincerely.

"Now let's get down to business." She winked, and we headed to Stevenson.

"There'll be lots of booze, and lots of boobs." Stacie winked at the two guys at the door.

They looked at her cockily, smirking.

"So see ya there." I said nervously, handing them the invite.

I started walking away, then turned to look back when I realized Stacie was still poking them with her scepter thing. I rolled my eyes, and decided to start on the next one myself.

_Just a few left, Caitlin. Just be confident._

I knocked. A friendly and surprised Steven opened the door. I was surprised too.

"Hey, Cate! What do ya need?" He asked, leaning against the door frame, looking at me from head to toe. "And nice costume." He smirked.

"Oh, hey, Steven." I laughed, snapping out of my surprise.

"...how did you find me? I don't remember ever telling you my room."

"Well, the Bellas... We're handing these out," I said, giving him an invite. "It's for this huge Halloween party Sasha Hamilton and Justin Marks are throwing." I explained.

He read it.

"And you guys are their messengers?" He asked.

"It's a little something extra since we're performing there." I said.

"Ahh." He said.

"Who's at the door, man? I'm so close to beating your sorry ass-" Donald appeared beside Steven, looking surprised as ever.

_Really? Him? Here? Is this some kind of joke?_

"Caitlin. You look-"

"Pathetic, I know." I muttered, waving him off.

_Just stay professional, you'll get through it._

"I was gonna say beautiful." He said, resting against the other side of the doorframe.

I pretended like I didn't hear it and placed my palm on my forehead, though I felt like a volcano erupted at the pit of my belly.

I put on a small smile. "Do you have any roommates, Steven?" I asked him, who was smirking at the whole situation.

"Yeah. I'll tell him about it." He said, toying with the paper.

_Where was Stacie?_

I rattled my head. "So can I count on you to be there?" I smiled, ignoring Donald who was checking me out.

"Totally." He smiled back.

"Great! It's an open party, so tell everyone you know!" I cheered. "Just on campus, of course. Here, Donald." I said, handing him an invite as well.

"Uh. Thanks." He said, awkwardly taking it from me.

"Sure. I'll see you-"

"Cate! Oh, Cate you should've stayed with me a bit longer there! They gave me their numbers, and that swimmer guy, Matt? Totally wants to take you out." Stacie appeared beside me, handing me a small piece of paper. I took it, and she looked at the door.

"Oh! Steven, Donald, hey." She said, batting her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes and stuffed the paper in my pocket, then crossed my arms.

_At least I knew this was just her persuasive tactic_.

"So, can we see you at the party?" She asked, dragging her fingernails across the invite Steven was holding.

"Yeah." Steven said amusedly, and Donald simply nodded.

"Cool." She said, grabbing her cape from her behind and swatting them with it.

I walked ahead of her to the next room, trying to forget what just happened.

"And those were the Barden Bellas!" The MC announced as we finished our number.

The audience clapped, raised their drinks, and wolf-whistled.

We walked off-stage, and I fixed my hair, and put my navy blue blazer back on. The party was being held at a huge, open field near the campus.

"Great job, nerds. Now go on and enjoy yourselves." Beca said, shooing us.

I smiled, and went with Amy to look for her boyfriend. He came to the party to see her.

"He's close." Amy said.

I looked puzzled. "How can you tell? There's like, a dozen people surrounding us_ right now._"

"I'm getting DHS." She explained, touching her forehead as if she was sick.

I gave her a confused look again.

"Dick-head syndrome." She explained.

"Clever, Amy, _really_ clever. Great performance, by the way. Trying to mock me?" A guy said from behind us, making us turn around.

"Bumper!" She smiled widely, greeting him with her thick Australian accent. "This is my friend Caitlin."

I smiled at him. "Nice to meet you."

"So you're the Caitlin they've been talking about?" He asked, grinning, and shaking my hand.

"Depends. Who's _they_?" I asked.

"Donald, mostly." He chuckled.

I blushed, but thankfully, not much can be seen under the strobe lights. "Ah." I say, unaffected.

"Dude's crazy about you. I was worried I'd have to take him to a psychiatrist."

I scoffed. "That bad?"

"No." He smiled. "Speak of the devil. Donald!" He called.

_Ah, shit._

I saw a head turn around, and there he was: dressed as a real, stereotypical hipster. Larger frames, scarf, mismatched socks.

"Bumper! Been looking for you all night!" He said, chest-bumping him. "Amy, Cate." he greeted politely with a small nod of his head. "You guys were great up there." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"Thanks, dingo." Amy said. She whispered something to Bumper, who nodded. "Listen, I'm gonna show Bumper something catch you later?" She said in a rush, then dragged him away before I could respond.

I _cannot_ believe she just did that to me.

"That was the set that made them win last year." Donald said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I know." I said, biting my lip nervously, then releasing it again when I remembered what he told me in the library. A few awkward seconds passed. "I'm gonna go get a drink." I said.

"It's all alcohol." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, before you told me you weren't much of a drinker." He explained.

I help my head high. "I can drink, Donald. You don't have to look after me." I said indignantly.

"You're right, sorry. I'll just go with you."

I shrugged, and walked purposefully to the coolers. I reached down to grab an apple beer, when I felt a pinch on my butt. I stood up abruptly, and turned around. I slapped the douche. It wasn't Donald.

"Hey, babe, just testing the waters." The guy held up his hands.

"The waters don't like being tested, buddy." Donald stepped in, getting in the guy's face. He started walking towards him menacingly, and the guy backed off.

Now_ he listens to me._

"I get it, _your_ girl. Sorry, my bad." He said, and walked away amusedly.

I turned Donald around. "I could've handled that on my own, and I'm not _your_ girl, Donald." I said, angrily.

"I know, but if I said something, he would've just hit on you more." He reasoned.

"Well, you're not the one in charge of me! I can take care of myself. Watch." I said, opening my beer and chugging it down.

"You proved to me you can drink, not take care of yourself." He said, crossing his arms.

"I can drink, but not get drunk." I said happily, tossing the bottle aside. I pulled my keys out of my pocket, dangling it in front of him. "That's gonna be my only bottle because I'm driving myself home." I said triumphantly, and stuffed my keys back in my pocket.

"Alright then." He said.

I have him a dirty look. "Stop mocking me."

"I'm not mocking you."

I squinted my eyes, then shook my head. "Why am I still talking to you? Bye, Donald." I said.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To find someone to dance with!" I announced, swiftly heading for the front so I'd lose him.

And I did.

_Finally_.

"Now... Where is Jesse..." I mumbled softly, scouting for any sign of him.

A few minutes later I gave up on my search, and just started dancing, and soon, I was surrounded by a bunch of guys.

Nothing wrong with a little fun.

_And yet I could still feel eyes boring into the back of my head..._

* * *

**_Responses to reviews:_**

**_Enecs - thank you so much! :)  
gossamermouse101 - haha, well...  
fastandfurious4ever - here ya go  
karisvance - thanks!_**


	10. Nobody Compares

**_A/N: So it's not like any of you will care but I watched the Katy Perry concert here last night and it was pretty freaking epic and I'm pretty sure I was resurrected or some shit so here's another chapter in commemoration of that-_**

**_oh yeah, and please review, too. Those reviews bring a ding into my e-mail and bring a smile to my face and bring inspiration to my fingers and bring words into the story so yeah_**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

**Nobody Compares**

* * *

"_Students involved in extra-curricular activities pertaining to entertainment and/or performing arts, please report to the amphitheater in fifteen minutes. Group heads: kindly facilitate and inform your members. Professors, moderators, and facilitators: please note attendance. Thank you." _The pager announced throughout campus.

Everyone in the classroom started murmuring to one another.

"What do you think this is for?" My friend and seat-mate Kelly asked me, standing to leave. She was in the dance troupe.

I shrugged. Just then I received a message from Beca telling me to meet her and the rest of the Bellas on the quad before heading there. I stood and straightened my dress, packing my things as well. We and four other students in the class approached our prof, Mr. Sykes.

"You may all go," he said, as he wrote our names on a sheet of paper with our corresponding clubs. "Except for you, Davies. The swim team is not a performing arts club."

"It's entertaining though," he looked to the class, winking. "Right, ladies?"

Some girls giggled, nodding.

He winked at me individually, and I flushed. This was the guy who Stacie got his number from that time we were handing out invites.

"Very funny, Davies. Back to your seat." He smirked, dismissing him. "Go." He commanded, and the remaining five of us walked out the door.

"I'll see you there. Gonna meet with the Bellas first." I smiled, waving at Kelly.

She nodded, and went on her way as we split up.

I was one of the last to arrive. Stacie leaned on me with her arm on my shoulders as we waited for the rest. "Let's go, nerds." Beca grinned, leading us to the amphitheater.

* * *

The dean, Mr. Gibson, stood before us as we took our seats. We were all grouped together according to our clubs, and the Trebles sat behind us.

Lo and behold, Donald was right behind me.

"Students," he greeted in a welcoming tone with a warm smile. "I have gathered you here today to announce that our university will be putting up a variety show and production in April wherein your clubs will have the chance to showcase your talents, as we raise money to donate to the recent calamity - typhoon Haiyan - in the Philippines."

"_Psst._" I heard from behind me. I decided to ignore it.

"This isn't mandatory, of course, but I think it will be a great opportunity-"

"_PSSSSSSSSST._" He got closer, and I still ignored it.

"-for you and your other classmates to get to know each other more. To assist in this culminating activity, we-"

"_PSSSSSSSSSST. PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-"_

_"Holy freaking cow_, Donald, _what the fuck_ do you want?" I turned in my seat glaring at him.

He smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist."

I rolled my eyes and faced back to the front.

"-at least one person from each club perform with each other as a group or in pairs. Like, say, one of the singers can dance with a member of the dance troupe, like that."

I felt Donald's breath beside my ear. "Cate, please talk to me. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You're such an easy target." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"It can be arranged by yourselves, and the heads of each club will be overseeing the shows - our directors, if you will."

"Cate, I just wanna be friends." He pleaded. I gave him a look, and he leaned back in his seat.

"I urge you all to participate - our brothers and sisters in the Philippines need a spectacular show. Should you consent, rehearsals will begin when classes resume in January. That is all, you are dismissed. Theatre clubs, please remain." He said. A bunch of us stood to leave, and I walked away with the Bellas, the Trebles closely behind.

I was on my phone texting my parents, walking slower than the other girls. Beca was talking about it, and the other girls agreed to do it. I then felt a close presence around me, and I looked up to see the Trebles surrounding me.

"Uh...hi?" I said. "Excuse me," I tried pushing past them but they wouldn't budge.

Instead, they started singing.

_"Da da, da da da_

_You're so pretty_

_When you cry, when you cry_

_Wasn't ready_

_To hear you say goodbye_

_Now you're tearing me apart, tearing me apart_

_You're tearing me apart." _Donald was singing the vocals, along with Jesse.

Outside, I was glaring at them and crossing my arms.

Inside I was melting, to say the least. _I fucking love this song._

They backed away from me and started dancing with so much energy. It was quite a performance, the other students started watching. I set my bags down.

"_You're so London_

_Your own style, your own style_

_When we're together, it's so good, so girl why_

_Are you tearing me apart, tearing me apart?_

_You're tearing me apart_

_I know I did something stupid,_

_Girl I know I blew it_

_Just tell me what I can do_

_Let's work through it_

_There's gotta be some way_

_To get you to want me_

_Like before." _I smiled a tiny smile. He changed the lyrics there so it would be more applicable to our situation.

"_Coz no one ever looked so good_

_In a dress and it hurts, 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight_

_No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile,_

_Baby tell me how to make it right_

_Now all of my friends say that you're really worth it, and I know that it's true,_

_No one in the world could stop me from not moving on_

_Baby, even if I wanted to_

_Nbody compares to you."_ He continued singing and dancing around me, making an effort not to touch me and get too close.

_"We're so Paris _

_When we'll kiss, when we'll kiss_

_I'll make sure to first take a_

_Few breath mints_

_But now you're tearing up my heart, tearing up my heart_

_You're tearing up my heart"_ Donald sang, and I couldn't hide the giggle that erupted from me.

"_I know I did something stupid,_

_Girl I know I blew it_

_Just tell me what I can do_

_Let's work through it_

_There's gotta be some way_

_To get you to want me_

_Like before_

_Coz no one ever looked so good_

_In a dress and it hurts, 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight_

_No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile,_

_Baby tell me how to make it right_

_Now all of my friends say that you're really worth it, and I know that it's true,_

_No one in the world could stop me from not moving on_

_Baby even if I wanted to, nobody compares to you_

_Nobody compares to you_

_Nobody compares to you_

_There's gotta be some way to get you to want me like before." _He sang to me, looking directly into my eyes.

"_Coz no one ever looked so good_

_In a dress and it hurts, 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight_

_No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile,_

_Baby tell me how to make it right_

_Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true_

_No one in the world could stop me from not moving on,_

_Baby even if I wanted to_

_Nobody compares to you."_ He finished, as did the other boys. The spectators were all clapping, and the Bellas were clutching onto each other, biting lips and chewing on nails - waiting to see what happened next.

"I'm really sorry, Caitlin. I screwed up monumentally and I have screwed up a lot, and I really want to make it up to you. I know you don't want a relationship, and I respect that, but I still want to get close to you. Please, can we be friends?"

A collective "_awwwwww"_ resounded amongst our audience.

"_Kiss her!_" A voice shouted from the crowd.

I was still glaring at him and had my arms crossed. I started tapping my foot. "You're a dick for putting me on the spot like this where other people are watching, you know." I whispered.

"If it was the only way I'd get you to talk to me, then, yeah, I know." He side-smiled.

_How could I resist?_

I licked my lips, then chewed on my lower lip. Scanning the crowd, they looked so anxious to see what was coming next.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, tilting forwards.

"You really won't give up, huh?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled widely, pivoting his head from side-to-side. Jesse stood a few yards behind him in my line of vision. He was on his knees with the rest of the Trebles, making hilarious sad faces and holding their hands together in prayer, begging.

I laughed, nodding. "Okay, fine. We're friends. No more funny business, got it?" I said, holding up my pinky finger.

He totally disregarded my pinky and instead scooped me up in a hug, twirling me. "Yes, yes, yes! Oh, God, I won't screw up this time."

"The _moment_ I feel like you're trying something, Donald, I will-"

"Yeah, I know what'll happen." He grinned.

I shook my head, laughing.

The crowd _"awwwww"-_ed again, then returned to what they were doing. The Bellas raced over and hugged me, and I smiled.

"Thanks, boys. Awesome performance." I told the Trebles, giggling. They smiled.

"So since Donald ain't gonna have you what about you and I-" Hat started, before being pushed off by the other guys, laughing.

"I told you it was complicated." Jesse snickered.

I laughed, "Yeah, I know." I hugged him tight.

"Okay I have to head back to class, guys, I'll see you later during rehearsal." I said to all of them as they released me.

* * *

_**Responses to reviews:**_

_**karisvance - thank you!  
**_

_**gossamermous101 - yes, DHS haha! I actually stole that from one of the deleted scenes whoops hahahaha! thanks for the review x**_

_**Guest - tytyty maybe you should make an account to get updated when I do huehuehuehue**_


	11. Oxford Comma

_**A/N: Gimme a Y-A-S-S-S-S-S because here's a new chapter that's pretty long that's actually pretty meaningful. Yeah, proud about this one *pats self on the back***_

**_Reviews and faves and follows are greatly appreciated, loveys. Read in 1/2 page width :)_**

**_BTW If you're interested in Twilight (esp. Seth Clearwater) I got another story that needs some love. I really love working with that one, too, and I promise it gets more interesting. It's called Outlaws in case you wanted to check it out on my profile!_**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

**Oxford Comma**

* * *

"Junk food?" Donald asked, as he inserted a DVD into the player.

"All good." I said, as I set down the bowls of popcorn onto the coffee table. "Our feast is set." I smiled, admiring the spread of junk food and sodas.

"Great." He said, glancing down as well.

"How's our line-up?" I asked, looking over to the stack of DVD's.

"Randomized." He said, taking a handful of popcorn and throwing it into his mouth.

It's been about a month since I agreed to just be friends with Donald. The sailing's been pretty smooth; he hasn't tried anything with me and only taunts me here and there.

Today, we were having a full-day movie marathon. I did really well in rehearsals yesterday, so I left my dorm at 7 AM with Colby, and went to the Treble house in my pajamas, with a duffel bag for extra clothes. I let Colby down on one of the sofas, where he was enjoying the doggie treats I packed for him.

"Today is gonna be perfect." I sighed, leaning back on the couch when I grabbed a bowl of popcorn.

Donald did the same, and selected 'Play Movie' on the TV. We were going to watch _Karate Kid_.

"Ugh, I love this movie." I said, crunching on my popcorn. "Did you get the whole series?" I asked, looking at Donald.

He was already looking at me. "No, they only had that one on-hand." He said.

I nodded, reverting my attention back to the TV. He was seated a foot away from me, with Colby in-between us - but I could sense this distinct feeling emanating from him.

I stared at him, biting my lip.

He did a double take at me before returning his attention to the screen. "What's up?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow and tossing more popcorn in his mouth.

I stared at him a bit longer then turned back to the TV. "Nothing. I just know that Jesse would kill me when he wakes up and finds us doing this without him." I laughed, lying.

He smiled. "Let him be jealous."

I smiled, shaking my head.

* * *

"You guys really hurt my feelings. I don't know what to say to you traitors." He said as he was having a hearty breakfast of Cool Ranch Doritos and soda.

"Don't be such a baby, Jess." I said and threw popcorn at him while keeping my eyes locked on the screen. It was now our third movie, _Inception_.

"This is our _thing_, Cate." He whined mindlessly, eyes glued to the TV.

"Hey, you have maras with other people too, cheater." I pointed at him accusingly, then sunk deeper into the sofa. "You're so possessive, Jess. No wonder Beca feels that way about you." I teased.

"_Ohhhhhh_ snap." Donald laughed.

He snapped out of his trance to look at me. "What? What did Beca say?"

I shrugged my shoulder and rolled my eyes. "Stop being so rude, Jess, we're trying to watch a movie here, gosh." I waved him off.

He rolled his eyes as well. "Fine, whatever. I'm heading to the mall today. Do you traitors need anything?"

"I'm good." Donald said, eating more popcorn.

"Sour Patch, please." I said, looking up at him. I then turned to Donald. "The _one_ thing I _had_ to forget and it was my Sour Patch."

Colby barked, jumping up to Jesse's knees.

We all looked at him.

"Cole, buddy, I can't understand you." He laughed, squatting to scratch his head.

Colby whimpered and rested his head on his paws, lying down.

"I'll just get him some more treats." Jess said to me.

"Don't tell me; tell the dog." I laughed, turning back to the TV.

"I'll get ya something, alright?"

Colby barked happily.

He chuckled, standing up and leaving.

"He was totally jealous." I said, laughing.

He laughed as well. "Hey, did Beca really say something about Jess? Brothers look after brothers ya know."

"No, I made that up."

He chuckled, shaking his head. We sat in comfortable silence, and after a couple scenes, I was resting against him. "I don't really understand this movie." Donald admitted, looking at me a tad nervously.

I laughed. "I've watched it six times and still don't get it either. But it's fun to watch. I mean, there's Joe Gordon-Levitt _and_ Leo DiCaprio."

I felt him chuckle and shrug in agreement, and he asked me questions as we watched.

"What's next?" I asked sitting up, setting my now-empty bowl aside.

"Uh," he said, checking the case. "_School of Rock_."

"Ah! I _love_ that one yes yes go." I squealed happily, grabbing a pack of marshmallows.

He chuckled, and inserted the disk. He sat beside me again, and we watched the movie.

It was around eight o'clock in the evening. Hat and Jesse have been out for hours now. So, it was just us in the house, and I lay down with my head on his lap.

"Do I make a comfortable pillow?" He joked.

"Mhmm." I nodded, giggling. "_Very_ soft and lumpy." I teased.

"I am _not _soft!" He defended, and I sat up, laughing. "It's all muscle from the dancing and gymming." He replied coolly.

"I think it's fat." I said, picking up the empty bag of Doritos on his side and tossing it into the trash. "Wow, I'm gonna regret this tomorrow." I laughed, looking at my belly.

"You sure are, coz nobody calls me fat!" He said and attacked me, tickling my sides.

"Ahh!" I shrieked, erupting into a fit of giggles. "Donald sto-aahhhh!-p!" I was kicking now. I kept shrieking and giggling, glad at least that the others were gone. Otherwise, we would be in a predicament.

"Donald!" I shouted.

"Beg me to stop." He breathed.

"Never!" I yelled, breaking free from his grip and running to the kitchen.

"Not so fast," he said, grabbing me and lifting me up.

I squealed and started laughing and kicking again, as he tickled me.

He set me down, lying on the floor.

"Donald!" I scolded again, kicking from my place on the floor.

"Not until you beg for your release." He teased, locking me down by straddling my thighs to stop me from kicking.

"Please stop," I said breathlessly, still squirming.

"Please stop _what?"_

_"_Please stop tickling me, Donald!" I screamed, pushing his hands away.

He stopped, leaning on his arms at my sides. His face was only a few inches from mine.

"_You_ are a piece of work." He panted as well, chuckling.

I giggled breathlessly, looking to the side so I didn't have to look at him.

"I'm home." Hat announced, entering through the kitchen door. "You two better not be doing-" he paused mid-sentence as he spotted us on the floor. I sat up, and I glanced between Donald and Hat.

"Uhm. Okay never mind I'll be back later bye!" He muttered awkwardly, leaving the way he came.

Donald and I looked at each other and laughed. He helped me up.

"I am _so_ getting you back for that." I muttered, dusting myself off.

"Oh yeah? We'll see." He said, challenging.

I settled back on the couch resuming the movie, and Donald was beside me once more. "I summon thee, oh lumpy pillow." I said, raising my arm, beckoning him.

"Do you really want a round two?" He asked, holding his threatening claws up.

My mind reeled back to his text before, about a second date.

_Yes._

"Nah, just get over here." I chucked, and he scooted over. I lay my head on his lap once more, and snuggled into him as he draped his arm on my shoulders. "But you really _are_ cozy, you know."

He snickered and shook his head. He then reached over and tugged the blanket at my feet, covering my body with it. I snuggled into it.

"How cold is it right now?" I asked, staring out the window. The shadows of the trees were swaying, and there was frost creeping along the window.

"Below ten, I think." He said, rubbing his hand up and down my arm absentmindedly. The warm gesture sent shivers down my spine. We watched for a couple more minutes.

"So where are you going for winter break?" He asked, breaking my focus.

I looked up at him, then shrugged. "Just home. Nothing in particular." I said.

He nodded slowly.

"What about you?" I asked.

"We're heading up to Aspen to go skiing for new year's. On the twenty-seventh, I think." Donald said.

"Oh, cool." I said, then thought for a bit. "Wait, are you a Hindu?"

"Yeah, but not as hardcore. I love my steak." He laughed.

I giggled. "I'm Catholic." I said.

He smiled. "This is kind of silly to ask, but..."

"Tell me." I said, looking up at him again.

"...Is Christmas fun?" He asked.

I smiled. "Christmas is the best. Family all together, exchanging gifts and having a great meal. And we pray and other stuff."

"Sounds amazing." He smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, sitting up.

"Nothing. Let's just finish this." He said, shaking his head and retracting his arm.

I kneeled beside him, looking at him. "Tell me. Whatever it is, it shouldn't be ruining your mood."

"It's just that my parents are always busy. Usually it's just my siblings and I since my dad's at work, and my mom spends Christmas with her family in Europe." He says casually, trying to hide his disappointment.

I nod slowly. "That's terrible." I say.

He nods in agreement. "Well, at least it brought us closer. They hate it when I leave for college." He laughs.

I smile.

"At least it's my last year here." He said. "Then they have me to themselves."

I laughed, masking my disdain for the thought. _He'll be leaving... _

I sighed to fill the silence.

"Umm... So, how are you so close with Bumper? Isn't he like, a class above you?" The movie ended, and I couldn't care less what happened.

He shook his head. "Actually, we're technically the same class. It just so happens that I took a five-year course. But we started the same year and got pretty close when we joined the Trebles."

_Oh. So he's like a _senior_ senior. Shit, he's four years older than I am!_

"And your course is?"

"Medicine." He smiled lopsidedly, and I frowned. Gone is the carefree Donald I had grown accustom to.

"You don't want to be a doctor." I said, more as a statement than a question.

He looked at me, snickered, than shook his head. "It's complicated. It's noble, and it's what my parents want. They know I don't really want to be one, that's why they didn't push me to go to Oxford or Harvard or Yale, or Johns Hopkins and those other universities. They allowed me to join the Trebles so I wouldn't hate them." He let out a small scoff as he leaned on his elbows, which rested on his knees.

_He could've gone to Harvard if he wanted to._

"Oh, Donald..." I said softly, then rubbed his back in consolation. I watched him as he stared at the rolling credits. "I assume that you really want to be a musician, yes?"

He looked at me. "I do singing as a hobby on the side, but I do take importance in being a doctor. I want to be independent when I graduate and not have to rely on their money."

I smiled, and hugged him. "I think that's beautiful." I said softly. It was an awkward but comforting hug: I was kneeling beside him, facing him, with my arms around him, and he twisted his torso to meet me, with his arms on my lower back. He smelled _heavenly_.

"I feel like a fool, Cate. Why do I talk like this around you?" He asked, and I pulled away, resting my hands on his /strong/ shoulders.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"I feel like I can tell you anything, and I can talk to you seriously like this. I don't even talk like this to Bumper." He laughed maliciously. "Thank you."

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad that I can be your comforting ear, as you can be my comfortable pillow."

He laughed, genuinely this time. And I smiled even wider. I liked seeing him happy. We just sat there, and I folded my knees so I sat on one, and leaned forward on the other.

He looked at me, and placed a hand on the knee I was leaning on. "Thank you, if I haven't said it already."

I grinned. "No, it's fine, keep saying it." I said, and he chuckled.

"Thank you. A thousand times." He rolled his eyes.

"I think a trillion would be more adequate." I said, sitting up.

"Okay, you're really asking for it." He said, and started tickling me once more.

* * *

I was eating the huge pack of Sour Patch Kids Jesse got me as we all watched _A Walk to Remember_. It was ending, and I was the only one sobbing my eyes out. The credits came on, and Hat turned the lights back. The guys were staring at my sobbing figure.

"After everything he went through!" I sobbed with my hand extended to the screen in demonstration.

"Uh, do you need a tissue?" Donald asked from beside me, laughing.

"Yes please." I said, and he stood up.

"You're too emotional." Hat commented, setting Colby on his lap as he fed him another treat.

"And you people are robots!" I said, wiping my eyes. Donald handed me the tissue which I took gratefully, and I wiped my nose.

"Don't make a sudden move, guys, it's like she has her _you-know-what_ when she gets like this." Jesse whispered to the guys, who laughed in response.

I stood abruptly. "I am appalled, Jesse Swanson!" I shouted, and marched to the bathroom with my duffel. I heard them laugh louder in my wake, and I smiled myself.

I came out of the bathroom in a fresh change of clothes: a sweatshirt and gym shorts with knee-high socks. Tying my hair in a loose bun, I went back to the living room and laid out some old newspapers so Colby could do his business.

"What do we watch next?" Hat asked, sipping his beer.

"How about... _Human Centipede_?" Jesse said, holding up the case as he squatted beside the player.

"_Ew_! No way, José. Uh-uh." I said, then turned to Donald beside me, and hit him on the arm. "I can't believe you borrowed that!"

"Ow." Donald feigned injured.

"What about something less gruesome? Please?" I asked, and walked over to Jesse. "What's that?" I asked, pointing.

"Uh, _Insidious_." He said.

"I've never watched that." I said.

"It's not that scary, but I don't think you can take it." Jesse said smugly.

I huffed. "Try me."

Half-way in the movie, I was lying on Donald's lap again, with my feet on Jesse's. My face was half-buried in my blanket, and I was terrified.

I kept screaming in the jump-scares, and Donald continuously rubbed my arm in comfort. At one point, in the part where the red-mask guy was chasing them, I was already tearing up in fear.

The ending was just as shocking and spine-tingling to me as the rest of the movie, and I just buried myself in the sheet.

"Are you alright?" Jesse asked, tugging on the sheet.

I sniffled softly. "Ugh."

I heard them all laugh. "I thought you were gonna prove me wrong, Cate, you love a good scare." Jesse said.

I sat up, frazzled. "I do, and that was awesome. Doesn't change the fact I still got scared." I muttered dryly.

"Oh, so since you loved it so much, wanna hear the best part?" Hat asked, and I looked at him quizzically.

"There's a sequel." Donald whispered from behind me, sending chills down my spine.

"Oh, _God_, no! At least not tonight." I said, shaking my head wildly so more tendrils of hair fell out of my bun.

"Don't worry, I didn't even get it." Donald laughed, as Jesse looked through the movies again.

"How about _Avengers?_" Jesse asked, and we all agreed.

Exhaustion caught up with me thirty minutes in, and I fell asleep on Donald.

* * *

_**Responses to reviews:**_

_**gossamermouse101 - yay thanks a bunch for the reviews you've been leaving so far!**_

_**mynameisnotholly - thank you thank you thank you! I try as much as possible to really bring out the relationships between the cast, and I'm glad you noticed that.**_

_**guest - here ya go!**_

_**ForeverTeamEdward13 - thank you thank you ily :***_

_**LaceyLeanne1997 - wait no further! :3**_


	12. Can We Dance?

_A/N: [**you don't need to read this first few bits unless** you're interested about where I've been hiding] Can't believe it's almost been a year, but the last time I updated (May) was during my vacation, **which** was when I had been taking summer review classes for college entrance tests. Unlike standard tests like SATs, here in the Philippines there's a different test for each university so you can only imagine how stressful everything was. (Happy to report though, that out of the 3 schools I applied for, I passed all of them and got a full merit scholarship!) _

_Then of course it was my senior year in high school, which meant the teachers trying to catch us up on all our lessons for the entrance tests as well as well as for all our disruptions within the academic year. Aaaaand last January it was my 18th and my school team (which comprises 1/4th of the school since there are 4 teams and it's a school-wide event) won for the second time in a row this year - the first time it's every happened! Best gift everrrr and like I think I was too high on it that writing would have been unproductive haha._

_But that aside, I have been writing stuff in bits &amp; pieces here and there, and it's really the alert subscriptions and reviews that I see in my mailbox that keep me going. To be completely honest though, having watched a Pitch movie without Donald in it really put off my vibe. Personally, I try to be as canon as possible because I feel it gives a certain level of respect to the original thinking tanks that put their work into what I try to spin off as my own, so not having Donald back really sucked for me and prolly made me not like the sequel as much as I would've. And that said, I've made a lot more progress on my story Outlaws than this one._

_So without further ado, enjoy this update (which is kind of a filler) and let me know if you still want more. Thanks for taking your precious time to hit the Fave/Follow button and to give awesome reviews!_

* * *

Chapter 12.

Can We Dance?

* * *

I woke up to the dazzling, blinding light coming from the window. It hit me squarely in the face, and slowly, I sat up. I looked around me: Jesse was lying on one sofa, cuddling Colby; Hat was on the _La-Z-Boy_, snoring; Donald had his head leaning back, snoring open-mouthed with drool making a slow trail down his chin; the TV was still on, displaying the title menu of _Jaws._

_Hmm, they watched another movie after I fell asleep._

My stomach grumbled, and I ached for real food. I stood up, picked up all the empty bags and threw them in the trash. I looked at the guys again and giggled. Fishing for my phone in my bag, I snapped photos of each of them, at the most disgusting angles. I laughed once more, and proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast.

In the fridge, I saw some eggs and milk which were going to expire soon, two cases of beer, a moldy platter of leftover chicken, some butter, and pudding.

I sighed and rolled my eyes - _boys will be boys._

I looked around the cupboards and found some sugar, flour, salt, pepper, and hardly anything else apart from some bowls, plates, and other cutlery. I sighed and put my fists on my hips.

"I have my work cut out for me."

With The Vamps' _Can We Dance_ playing on my earphones, I danced around while whisking the pancake batter with a fork, as there were no wire whisks.

"_I talk a little shh when I'm drinkin', baby, I'm known to go a little too fast_

_Don't mind all my friends I know they're all crazy, but they're the only friends that I have_

_I know I don't know you but I'd like to skip the_

_Small talk and romance, girl_

_That's all I have to say so baby, can we dance!" _I sang quietly, using the fork as my mic.

I then poured the batter on the pan, and looked for a spatula, finding one, I started singing again and flipping the pancakes, then I picked up the pan and spun-

"Ah!" I yelped, flipping the pancakes in the process as I jumped. The guys were seated on the breakfast bar, looking smug as ever.

Colby barked and wagged his tail.

"Holy _shit_ you guys scared the living crap out of me." I said, and set the pan back down on the stove.

"Turns out you can move, Winters." Donald commented wryly.

I squinted my eyes at him. "Zip it, Walsh, or no breakfast for you."

He mimed zipping his mouth, and Hat urged him to shut up. I smiled.

"You're all good with pancakes? Coz there isn't much of a choice." I muttered, pressing and flipping the disks.

They muttered responses of agreement.

"Usually we just go to McDonald's or something, and I'm sick of it. I'm glad you're here." Hat said, smiling sincerely, then turned to go. "I'm gonna shower."

Jesse stretched, and yawned. "Me, too. Let me know when the food's done." He stood up.

"I'm not your maid, Jesse." I said, rolling my eyes,

He walked over and hugged me to his side, then kissed my temple in an endearing manner. "I know, slave."

I hit him and laughed, as he left while I continued cooking. I started frying the leftover eggs so they wouldn't be wasted. "Aren't you going to shower as well?" I asked, turning to Donald.

He shrugged, then yawned. I waved my hand over my nose, pretending he stunk. He then laughed, and sent me a look. I laughed too, and the grin I had on my face was plastered there for a while.

"Did Hat say anything to you?" Donald asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I noticed that this was his nervous habit.

I looked at him, puzzled. "Hat? Why would he say something to me? _What_ would he say to me?"

He swerved his head from side-to-side, contemplating. "About last night." He finally said.

I gave him another curious look. "What about last night? I fell asleep-"

"No, not that." He sent out a nervous chuckle. "When he walked in on us here..." He said, looking down at the spot where he lay me down.

I flushed so hard and abruptly turned to the food. "Uh, no. Did he say anything to you?" I squeaked.

"No." He sighed. "He's gonna hold us onto this, you know. He is incredibly notorious for blackmail."

I gaped at him, then composed myself. "Well, I'm sure he won't try anything. It was completely innocent, and there's nothing going on between us... right?"

He froze. "Y-yeah. But how are you so sure he won't try to fool the others?"

"Because if he does, he won't get his breakfast." I smirked, setting the dishes of food on the breakfast bar.

After threatening Hat, he complied, and we were all happily eating. We sat in comfortable silence, and after a while, I spoke up.

"You boys are coming with me to the grocery later." I announced.

"But we have Trebles practice." Jesse said.

"And I have Bellas rehearsal, and I'm going to mass in forty-five minutes. I will meet with you guys here at five-thirty, and afterwards we can have dinner." I said, and placed my plate in the dishwasher.

"C'mon, Cate, you're already half-way there, making us breakfast. Why don't you get the groceries yourself and we pay you for your troubles?" Jesse tried.

"I told you I'm not your maid. You boys are coming with me whether you like it or not." I said, giving them looks and giving Colby his breakfast.

"Or what?" Hat probed.

"You starve." I said devilishly, then headed for Jesse's room. "I'm going to shower and get ready." I announced.

Packing my hair dryer back in my bag, I put on my taupe ballet flats then looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a navy blue sheath dress and pinned my shorter layer of hair to the side, with light, natural makeup. I walked back to the living room to see that they were cleaning up, and I smiled.

"I don't have time to go back to my dorm, so would it be alright if I leave Colby here then bring him back after dinner?" I asked Donald beside me, who was cleaning up more of yesterday's mess.

He looked up at me, and I noticed him freeze a little. Some emotion shadowed his face for a split second, and I looked confused.

"U-uh yeah, sure. I'm sure he won't be any trouble." He recovered, and I gave him a questioning stare before crouching down to scratch Colby's ears.

"I'll be back." I say to them and they mutter their goodbyes. I stand straight and smile at them, grabbing my bag. "See y'all laters."

After an exhausting rehearsal with the Bellas - who begged for 'juicy' details of yesterday's events (though I couldn't really give them anything as there was nothing of such interest since I left out the tickling and talking part) - I arrived at the Treble house. I knocked, and Jesse let me in. All the Trebles were there chilling.

"Sup, boys." I greeted, smiling.

"Sup." they replied in unison, and Colby jumped off Darren's (a newbie) lap and greeted me.

"I'm sorry, Cate, but the guys are here, so I guess you have to go shopping alone." Jesse said.

I shook my head amusedly. "Oh, it's no trouble. Or should I say _treble." _I fake-laughed by myself, and slapped my knee for effect.

"So you understand." Jesse said, hiding his relief as he held my shoulder.

"Oh, yeah totally." I smiled, nodding. Jesse broke into a huge smile. "_All_ of you guys can come along!" I announced encouragingly.

They looked unpleasant, and the ones who didn't live in the house made up excuses: variations of "I have a thing" and "I need to do this" so they could leave.

I crossed my arms, leaned on the breakfast bar and had a questioning look on my face as I stared at Donald, Jesse, and Hat. I tapped my fingers to add to the drama, and I sighed and shook my head.

"Boys, boys, boys. Sneaky, _sneaky_ boys." I tutted.

"We're sorry! Please don't kill us!" Hat cracked, pleading on his knees. He clearly remembered my earlier threats.

"Well, since you said _please." _I said amusedly, and he got up. "Of course I knew what you guys were up to. Did you honestly think I was _that_ obtuse?"

"Of course not!" Donald chirped.

I sighed. "Ok, c'mon, get your wallets. I'm tired. Let's make this quick so we can get dinner."

"Where are we eating?" Jesse asked, pocketing his wallet and keys.

"I think you'll like it." I smiled.

"Woah! I didn't know these were available here!" Jesse said, enthusiastically gripping a bag of chips, then tossing it mindlessly to my already-full shopping cart.

I stared down at all the goods, which mostly consisted of junk food and other things the boys liked. Donald strolled up beside me with a full shopping cart of his own, and grinned.

I made a face. "You guys _do_ know _you're_ paying for this, right?" I asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Hat said, as he tossed a pack of gum in the cart.

"But I haven't even been able to get the real groceries. This is all junk." I said, grimacing while picking up a pack of beef jerky from the cart and examining it. "Hmm. Ninety-five percent fat free." I shrugged.

"Gimme that." Hat said, snatching the pack back greedily and taking the cart. "You can go ahead and get the other stuff."

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "Fine." I said, realizing that they weren't gonna be very useful other then loading the carts with junk and unloading them into the cars.

I got a new cart and started filling it with meats, eggs, and all the other essentials. Once I finished, I called the boys up and we checked everything out.

"Three hundred sixty-three dollars?!" I gasped in shock. "Unbelievable! You guys spent so much!" I scolded them.

"Relax, Cate. We have money." Jesse laughed it off, taking his credit card out, along with Donald and Hat. "Split it three ways, please." Jesse said to the cashier, who nodded and swiped the cards.

I shook my head, and waited until the groceries were bagged. The boys pretty much carried everything, but I picked up the cooler full of frozens and led them to where we parked the cars.

"So, to the restaurant?" Donald asked me, holding up his keys.

I nodded. "You guys follow us." I said to Jesse and Hat, who nodded and entered Hat's car.

As Donald and myself slid back into his car, I sunk myself deeper in the passenger seat.

He chuckled. "You look pretty cozy there." He said as he started the engine and turned on the heater.

"It's cold and your seats are pretty damn comfortable, Mr. Walsh." I said contentedly, wrapping my scarf tighter around my neck. "They're heated, too."

He laughed again, and we pulled out of the parking lot with Hat and Jesse on our tail. As we drove, I gave him directions.

* * *

_Review responses:_

_gossamermouse - ikr! thanks for being consistent in leaving reviews. it means a lot!_

_silverswag - yeah! i find movie marathon dates the most fun - especially with all the food. you just can't go wrong._

_guest - thanks and hope you actually see this hahah_

_rosabelle charm - thanks for letting me know! hope it's not too disappointing/discouraging. Lemme know what you think!_


	13. I Want You to Want Me

_A/N: The restaurant where they go to is a real place, and I chose it because it's near the Georgia State University where I imagine Barden would be. I don't own it, and please remember that this is a fanFICTION. Thank you._

_Filler-ish chapter_

* * *

Chapter 13.

I Want You To Want Me

* * *

"Here we are. Fat Matt's Rib Shack." I said happily.

"Ooh, I love me some ribs." Donald said, wagging his eyebrows at me and licking his lips, and I giggled as I emerged from the car. Jesse and Hat parked a few spaces over, and walked up to us.

"Ribs! We're eating ribs!" Jesse exclaimed happily.

I smiled. "This is my uncle's restaurant." I said as we headed up to the front door. "Reservations for four under the name Caitlin Winters." I said to the receptionist at the door, and she smiled warmly and led us to our seats.

Donald, being ever-so-gentlemanly pulled my chair out for me and seated me down himself. I smiled in gratitude, and we looked at the menu.

"I'm assuming you guys all want the slabs?" I asked.

They nodded slowly. I smiled. "What sidings?"

"Potato salad for me." Hat said.

"Coleslaw." Jesse said.

"Mac and cheese for me, please." Donald said.

I nodded and put down my menu.

"But Cate, we're the guys here, we'll pay. Not you, okay?" Donald said, laying a hand on top of mine.

I scoffed, looking away to hide the blush on my cheeks while pulling my hand slightly away. "You sayin' that just coz I'm a girl, I can't pay?" I challenged with my hands folding across my chest.

"No, but I'd feel emasculated." Donald said, and Hat hit his chest like Tarzan for emphasis. "And what kind of a gentleman would I be if a lady paid for my meal?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I said, and raised my hand for service.

A girl around our age approached the table, wearing a denim mini-skirt and a button top tied at the ends so it revealed her stomach. I grimaced at the sight.

"What can I get y'all?" She said, flipping her notepad and popping her gum, then winking at Jesse. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, a nervous chuckle escaping him.

"Three slabs for them, and a half-slab for me. A siding of coleslaw and potato salad, and two of the Mac and cheese sides." I said stonily, and she scribbled it down in her notepad.

She leaned on Donald's chair beside me. Her left arm was supporting her on Donald's left side and her hip was resting on his right.

"Drinks?"

"I'll have a Coke." Jesse said.

"Me too." Hat said.

"Me, three." Donald said uneasily as he rubbed his hands on the tops of his thighs.

"I'll have a Sprite." I said, and pushed my menu towards her so she could leave sooner rather than later.

"That all?" She asked, looking down at Donald, who looked everywhere but at her.

I glared at her. _Who the hell is this chick?_

I saw Donald's Adam's apple shift as he swallowed. He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head, and the waitress repeated our orders. She bent low so she could reach across the table to get Jesse's and Hat's menus, and winked at them while showing her cleavage in the process. I saw them look away from my side, where her ass was just... There, in between Donald and me. We looked at each other, and stifled our unexpected laughter.

"By the way, my name is Mikayla, so if ya need anything just holler." She winked down and bit her lip seductively at Donald again for a moment, and _finally _sashayed to the kitchen.

"Umm." I coughed.

"What the fuck?" Donald said, and we laughed together.

_Phew. At least Donald wasn't attracted to her._

_"_Thank _God_ it wasn't just me who felt awkward." I said, sighing.

"Are you kidding me? I have a girlfriend." Jesse said, running his hands through his hair.

"We didn't enjoy it either!" Hat said, pointing at himself and Donald, who shook his head.

I giggled again. The conversation switched to what the boys discovered in the supermarket earlier, and I smirked at their childishness and wonder.

Soon, Mikayla returned with our food. "I have three orders of your big, meaty slabs." She said, and set down the boys' dishes of food with a bit too much stretching and bending over. "With your sidings and drinks." She said again, and handed them their orders. When it came to me, she lost her promiscuous cat-grin and bluntly set my order before me. I side-smiled and rolled my eyes, and said a silent prayer before joining in the feasting over the ribs.

"That was amazing." Jesse said, rubbing his belly in satisfaction.

Hat burped in agreement.

I giggled, sipping at my water. I had about a fourth of my rib to go, and I had already finished my sidings.

"You guys are like wolves." I commented, looking at Donald as he hungrily ripped off the pieces of meat from the bone.

"We are men, Caitlin, men." Donald intervened, looking at me.

I laughed. "You got a little..." I said, and reached for his bib to wipe some of the sauce from his chin. I smiled at him when I was done, and I went back to my food.

"I'm guessing you guys won't make it to dessert?" I asked, finishing off my last piece of ribs.

"I'm good." Hat said. Jesse and Donald nodded as well, as they sipped their drinks.

I nodded, then asked for the bill. I was sipping my Sprite when it arrived, and Donald grabbed it.

"On me." Donald said, extending his arm so I couldn't reach it.

I put my drink down. "Donald, no, give it to me!" I protested, reaching across him for the bill.

"Ah-ah-ah!" He shook his head, so I stood up and walked to his other side, but then he switched it in his hands. Jesse and Hat watched, amused.

"C'mon, Donald, I don't wanna make a scene here. Please, just hand it over." I said.

"I am paying, and that is final." He said triumphantly, and inserted $100 in the booklet. He handed the booklet to a grinning Mikayla, who sauntered back to the cashier.

I glared at him and crossed my arms. "I told you I was gonna pay for it." I said, sitting back down.

"Now, why would I let a lady do that?" Donald said, holding his glass.

I shook my head. "I told you." I said.

We waited for the change, and Donald left it as a tip.

"We'll meet you guys back home." Hat said, as he started the engine of his car.

Donald and I nodded, and we watched them drive away. I hit Donald's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"Paying." I said bluntly, and got in the car.

He looked confused, and got in the car himself, then closed it. "You're mad at me… for paying?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, looking out my window and crossing my arms.

He sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. Force of habit. You can pay next time if you want." He said.

_Next time?_

I looked at him with my lips pursed. "Fine."

He grinned brightly, as if the prospect of another time could light up his face completely. "Okay." He said, and we backed out into the driveway.

As we drove, I watched him. I could feel myself falling for him each ticking second, and it was infuriating.

"What?" He asked with a quick glance, interrupting my unwelcome thoughts.

I veered my attention away from him, and sighed. "You're so stubborn." I lied.

He grinned. "It's one of the things you love about me."

I stilled. "Mhmm." I said sarcastically, and I felt guilty.

He chuckled again, and I stayed silent the rest of the way.

* * *

"Thank you for showing us the wonders of the Grocery, Wise Master Caitlin-sensei." Jesse said seriously, bowing with his fists together.

I laughed. "You must learn the ways, young, idiotic, Grasshopper." I did the same thing, and we all laughed.

"At least you're here to help." Hat shrugged, then stretched. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Got this thing tomorrow for class. Thanks, Cate." He said, and side-hugged me before heading to his room.

"Yeah, thanks, bird brain." Jesse said and kissed the top of my head, pulling me into a hug and going to his room.

I nodded and smiled. I looked down at Colby at my feet, who yawned as well.

"I should be heading back too. And I won't keep you from bed, either." I giggled, as Donald yawned and stretched.

"Ah, don't worry about me." He waved. "C'mon. I'll drive you and the little guy home." He smiled, squatting to scratch Colby.

"Oh, it's fine. Don't bother. I have my car." I said.

"It's no bother. I can bring it over tomorrow morning then catch a ride with Hat coming back." He reasoned.

"Donald, I'll be fine, okay? It's pretty late. I know your classes are early. Don't worry about me." I smiled reassuringly and squeezed his hand.

He sighed. "Ok, fine. But text me when you get back, alright?" He said demandingly.

I giggled. "Yes, ok, I will." I smiled. "This weekend was fun. Thank you."

He smiled back. "I had fun, too. We should do this again. Can I see you before winter break starts?"

"Yes, definitely." I said, and gathered all of my things. "See ya then." I smiled, as he opened the door for me. He watched me enter my car with Colby, and didn't go back inside until I turned the corner.

_I swear, this guy..._

* * *

_Responses to reviews:_

_gossamermouse101 - blah! im so excited for you to see them actually TOGETHER..._


	14. I Need a Hero

_A/N: I promise I meant to post earlier, but college stuff came up! I hope you enjoy this next one even though it's short, because this is where things get a bit more serious._

_If you like what you've been reading so far, please review! It'll make my **week** all the better! I'll post the next one as soon as I'm satisfied with positive responses to this chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 14.

I Need a Hero

* * *

"_Caitlin..._" I heard a whisper beside me.

I didn't move. Rather, I couldn't. The pain I was feeling... It was so intense, but as if it were like muffled noise. I guessed that I had probably been drugged with anesthetics that were beginning to wear off… I felt completely numb everywhere, with the pain gradually spreading from my core.

I racked my brain. _Where am I? What happened...?_

My eyelids were too heavy to see who was holding my hand. I felt so helpless, strikingly numb, tired, groggy, and filthy — and I still had no clue what was happening.

I did my best to move but to no avail. So I tried talking so at least they knew I was conscious, but the best I could do was grunt.

I felt the weight shift beside me.

"...Cate?" The faint voice said, and I recognized it as my father's.

_What's my dad doing here? _I grunted again.

This time, he let go of my hand, and I sensed him move farther away from me. I guessed he stood up.

"Delia! Delia! She's awake!" I heard him call from a distance.

I wanted so badly to hug him, but I still couldn't move. I then felt three more bodies enter the room, though I figured from the sudden loss of the draft that there were more crowded by the doorway.

"Caitlin? Cate, baby, are you ok? Can you hear me? Oh, thank heavens! Cate, baby, you're gonna be fine." My mother's voice sprung up, and I felt her presence hovering above me.

I still didn't really understand what was going on. From what I can tell, I was in an incident that caused me to be confined somewhere, most probably a hospital.

"Baby, relax, ok? You're going to be fine." I heard her choke.

My eyes started to sting, and I felt tears escape. _What the hell was going on?_

I grunted.

"Mrs. Winters," I heard the voice of a man say. "I'm afraid she is unable to move. At least, not until a few more hours. And she needs her rest. You may ask her questions, to which you can ask her to respond with small noises. But please, ma'am, not for too long."

"Thank you." My mother choked.

I sensed the body leave the room; I assumed he was the nurse.

"Baby, can you hear me? Make some noise so I know you can." She said, gripping my hand in hers.

I grunted softly.

"Oh, my love!" She exclaimed. "Oh, Caitlin, I am so sorry. Oh!" I heard her start going frantic, and I think someone shushed her out of the room to calm down.

After a few moments, I sensed someone sit beside me again, and the other bodies entered the room.

"Caitlin, it's me. Your dad. Don't freak, ok? Colby's fine, too. We got him-"

I grunted questioningly. _Colby? What happened to Colby?_

"What, honey?"

I grunted once more.

"...Do you know what happened?" He asked slowly. "Uhh, grunt once for yes, twice for no."

I grunted twice. I heard him gasp softly but shaky, as well as the other people in the room. He stood up, and I felt him disappear into the murmurs.

Another body replaced him beside me.

"Cate? It's me, Donald." Donald said from beside me. "Do you remember me?"

I grunted. I heard him sigh in relief.

"What about me? It's Stacie, beeteedubs." She said from my feet, and I heard the other Bellas ask the same thing.

I grunted again, and they sounded out signs of relief. I sensed someone shooing them out for being too noisy, and they called out different responses of good luck. _Man, I must look really stupid just responding like this._

"Back to me, babe." Donald said, and I reverted my focus on him.

_He called me babe._

"Ok... Do you want to know what happened?" He asked warily.

I thought about it. _It seems so serious, and I don't really want to stress myself out, like the doctor said. Maybe it's best not to, first. _I grunted twice in response.

He sighed in exasperation. "Ok, when you're better then." I sensed him stand.

I moaned urgently. _What happened to Colby?_

"Yes?" He asked, and I sensed him return to my side.

I tried saying Colby, but it sounded kind of off.

"What do you want? Water?" He asked.

I grunted twice.

"Umm, I'm sorry, Cate, but I can't tell what it is you want. Two syllables?"

I grunted.

"Ok. Umm... Hmmm... Not water. Uhh, TV? Wait. You can't even open your eyes." I made a clicking sound with my tongue at the back of my throat. "Oh! Yes, do that. K? K something?"

_Eh, close enough._ I grunted.

"Ok. K, k, k, k... Kitchen…?" I grunted twice and clicked my tongue again, then sounded out an 'L'. "Kl... Kill... Kell...?"

I managed to blow out some air to sound out a 'B'.

"Oh! Colby? Are you asking about Colby?" He asked. I grunted as he sighed.

"He's fine, Cate. Don't worry about him. He's very strong, like his master. His paw's in a cast though." He said. "Okay. You need to rest, so I'll leave you to it. Your parents are in the hall, so just grunt really loudly if you need something. I need to sort some more things out in the university. I will see you when you fully wake." He said, and kissed my forehead.

It melted some of the pain away.

* * *

_Responses to reviews:_

_gossamermouse101 - you're so freaking loyal ily. For that, I'm gonna let you know that you'll get your wish in around 5 or so chapters. They're good and worth the wait, I promise!_

_thatkindapervertedbookworm - woah! cool! hahah! tbh I didn't know anyone from the phils. was reading this haha. great to know you're here!_

_"Irina" - I'm really glad that you think that! Thanks so much for the glowing review. It means a lot to read such positive response from people from other countries!_


	15. Titanium

_A/N: *Singing* It's been a looooong time / since I updated this / because nobody reviewed the last chapter , t'was missed_

_IN ALL SERIOUSNESS, I thought yall would be kinda freakin out worrying about what happened in the reviews but, I guess not. *insert sad emoji here* Oh well._

**_Best read in 1/2 width!_**

* * *

Chapter 15

Titanium

* * *

"Hey, babe, why don't you show me those brown eyes I haven't seen in so long?"

I opened them slowly, as I just woke up at the sound of his voice. Hovering over me was a very angelic-looking Donald. I smiled.

He smiled, too. "There they are, and beautiful as ever. Doctors said your full mobility would return soon."

"Hi." I said weakly.

He frowned. "Hey."

I propped myself and adjusted the bed so I was more upright, but winced at the immense pain it caused. I gave up and smiled a tiny smile instead. "You're the first person I've seen this whole time."

"Well then, it's an honor." He bowed after pressing the button to incline my chair. "Jesse's with your parents in the cafeteria grabbing some food. I'm sure you're hungry, too."

Just then my stomach grumbled, and I looked up at him guiltily.

He chuckled, and maneuvered the rolling table with food on it to me. "Here."

I looked at it, and grimaced at the soup and mashed... _something._ "I don't like hospital food."

He gave me a look. "Well, you gotta eat these first, while your body's recovering."

I sighed discontentedly. "Fine." I paused for a moment. "Wait, now tell me what happened."

He looked at me sorrowfully, and sighed. He sat down in the chair beside me, and held my hand.

I looked into his eyes, and he seemed as if he was in pain.

Shutting them, he began to speak. "Cate, you were in the woodsy part of campus with Tommy Hoover." He said slowly.

_Tommy Hoover? What business did I have with him? _"And?"

He stopped, and focused his attention on the monitors as if thinking. "This is gonna be hard for you to swallow. Maybe you should eat first."

"You're not gonna tell me until I do, huh?"

He shook his head slowly.

I sighed again. "Okay, fine." I said, and ate as fast as I could without wanting to throw it back up. It tasted like baby food. And for all I knew, it probably was.

He cleaned it up for me once I finished, and rolled the table back to its corner.

I looked up at him expectantly, and he sat back down uneasily.

"It's not easy for me to tell you this." He admitted, grasping my hand again.

I squeezed his hand. "I want to know now."

We locked eyes for a moment, and just then, Jesse and my parents arrived.

"Oh! Caitlin! You're up and about!" My mother screamed for the heavens, and ran over to hug me. Donald politely moved out of the way.

"Not really 'about', but she's up." My dad said gladly, walking over to my other side and squeezing my shoulder.

I giggled. "Hi, mom, dad. Hey, Jess." I said.

Jesse smiled widely. "Hey yourself." Then, his expression became darker. "You've been out for three days."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Holy crap! Don't I have finals?!" I exclaimed, and the heart monitor beside me started going mad.

"Okay, you need to relax." My mom said.

"Take it easy, Cate." Donald said, and went beside Jesse.

"Okay." I said, and took deep breaths to calm down. "So what's gonna happen?"

They looked at Donald and Jesse.

"The Dean said you can take special tests to take home with you while you're here. You can submit them before or after break, which starts in three days." Donald said.

"And we took care of that Hoover guy." Jesse said.

"Wait. What's this about me and Tommy Hoover?" I asked. I noticed my dad inflate with anger. He quietly walked out of the room.

My mom started to cry silently. "Sorry, baby, I can't do this right now. Jesse and your friend Donald will tell you. Excuse me." She sniffled, and followed suit, exiting the room.

I looked at the two boys at the foot of my bed. "Well?"

They looked at each other, and Jesse nudged his head in my direction. Donald sighed and reclaimed his spot beside me, and Jesse went to my other side.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jesse asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows, racking my brain. I pictured myself studying, then Colby barking at me, then at the door. I took him out because he had to do his business, and we ended up at the more woodsy part of campus.

"I was taking Colby for a walk." I said. "It was late at night."

They looked at each other again.

"Will you two stop doing that and just tell me?" I asked trying to sit up, then I felt a strong pain in my chest. I clutched it and grunted.

"Relax, Cate, you're still recovering." Jesse said, and helped me adjust.

"Tell me."

"It's not easy to." Jesse made a face.

"You were raped." Donald said straightforwardly, looking down as he did.

I looked at him in shock, and my heart sank. The five letter word rang in my head... _Raped. Raped. Raped._

"... What?" I choked, tears pooling in my eyes. My throat started to close up and I felt the weight of the world on my chest. "_What_?!"

"Well, not exactly... Almost." Jesse reasoned, as if it was going to relieve me.

"She would've been, if Matt hadn't noticed her dog." Donald said furiously, looking up at Jesse.

"Wait, what? Matt who?" I asked, pulling my blanket up to my shoulders and wanting to curl up in it and not move forever. _No wonder I feel filthy._

_"_Matt Davies." Jesse said. "We've been taking shifts watching over you with your parents."

"What?" I asked, then shook my head. "Okay, let's start from the beginning, please. What happened when I took Colby there?"

"I was at this party in one of the dorms with Matt, and Hoover was there, too. Apparently, he saw you going in that part with your dog, and went after you." Donald said.

"He was _very_ drunk." Jesse commented quietly.

I nodded slowly, wrapping my head around it. This _is _a lot to take in.

I saw Donald clench his fists, and tense his muscles. "He tried raping you there, and when you didn't comply, he beat you up."

My breath got caught in my throat. _...what?_

"You got winded out when he kicked you in your sternum. You were somehow responsive, but blacked out." Jesse said.

"Keep going." I murmured.

He looked up. "Ugh, this is hard." Jesse said. "It's just something you'd expect to happen in a movie, or at least someone else's life, not yours."

I shut my eyes. Memories of that night suddenly hit me like a train, and I felt the full force of what happened...

* * *

"Colby, please hurry. I have my finals tomorrow." I looked down at my dog as I brought him out to do his business. I waited impatiently, tapping my foot. If I didn't get back soon -

_Whoosh._

I felt the hairs on the nape of my neck stand on-end. It was pretty late at night — around 11:30 or so — and I was alone with my tiny, unintimidating dog in the more forested part of the campus. I stood stock-still as my body became hyper-sensitive of my surroundings.

I casually felt around the pockets of my coat, then my jeans.

_Shit. _No rape whistle there.

"Colby..." I murmured, tugging on the leash gently.

I heard footfalls coming closer, and my spine tingled. The chill of the night seemed to pierce right through my coat and to my skin. Pressure seemed to build up in my ears from fear that I had to clench my jaw and gulp down.

"Winters!" A guy's voice suddenly called out from behind me.

I jumped and turned, then I relaxed when I recognized him. His name was Tommy, and he was in one of my classes.

Colby went to sniff his feet before returning to the spot he'd been circling in the most nonthreatening way possible.

"Hoover." I smiled in relief. "What's up? Why are you here?"

He walked over and draped his arm around my shoulders. "Winters." He whispered, close to my face.

The strong smell of alcohol stung my nostrils. I grimaced and turned away in disgust. He hinted a little bit of vomit, too.

"You know, you're really pretty." He slurred, then hiccuped.

"Thanks." I shifted uncomfortably, and tried to move away from him.

"And I know, that you know, that I know that you know I'm pretty good-looking myself." He smiled sloppily, and looked deep into my eyes.

I shuffled my feet as he put his weight on me.

"Umm... Tommy. You've been drinking." I said pointedly, removing his arm from around my shoulders and taking a few steps to the side. _Of all the times to forego a whistle, I did tonight?_

"Umm, that's what parties are for, babe." He giggled, and burped. "What about it?"

"Well for one, finals are coming up. And two, it's a school night." I said, dragging Colby to a further spot. The hairs at the back of my neck stood on edge.

"And?!" He said, suddenly angered. "Fuck school! I didn't even wanna go to college anyway!" He yelled at me, and I was stunned. Usually, he was a very timid person.

My eyes went wide with shock. I stood still as he made his advances towards me. "Tommy, please, get back to your senses." I pleaded, standing protectively before Colby while holding my hand out in defense.

He softened, as suddenly as he got mad. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked with his head cocked to the side.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "No. I'm worried about you." I said.

He sighed with a creepily small smile. "You know, you're smart. And you seem to really care about me. You help me with the course, and you're one of my few friends here." He said, his eyes glazed over and looking at a nearby tree. As some light shed on his face, I could see his veins protruding the surface and the glossiness in his eyes.

I tightened my scarf and took a few steps back.

He locked eyes with me...

"There must be some way I can... Repay you for your kindness." He said maliciously.

I felt my eyes pop out of my head. "Wh-what? No, no, Tommy, it's fine." I said, my voice faltering. "Please."

"Oh, come on. Don't be so modest." He said, stepping closer and closer to me as I moved backwards. "Everyone loves sex."

My jaw clenched, and I swallowed dryly again. I pursed my lips. "Tommy, please. Really, don't. I'm not that kind of-"

"Great, so you're a virgin, too! This could get _really_ exciting." He grinned, and attacked me with full force, leaving me no chance to make a run for it.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, squirming underneath him. I accidentally let go of Colby, and when he heard me scream, he started barking at Tommy. Colby, unfortunately, was no biter.

"Stupid dog, get out of here!" Tommy yelled, and kicked him aside forcefully.

I cried out and reached for him. "Colby!"

He lay on his side, and I could tell he broke one of his legs since I heard a crunch when he fell.

"Cole, baby, get out of here!" I yelled, still struggling, as Tommy pinned my wrists above my head and straddled me, locking my legs under his shins so I couldn't kick. "Help! Help!"

"Call out all you want, but the party's still at full swing, and most of the other students are still in the library." He smirked.

I felt the tears roll down my face. I continued to scream and struggle, and I saw Colby attempt to come closer again, limping. My heart clenched at the sight of him.

"Go, Colby. Go." I demanded, barely above a whisper. "Go home."

Being a trained dog, he immediately turned and ran home as fast as he could with a broken leg. I choked on the dryness of my mouth, and I looked away from Tommy.

He used one hand to keep my wrists in place, and the other to make me face him.

"Let's see how good of a kisser you are." He mumbled, and I turned my head again.

I kept moving my face away from him, and when he finally got to me, I started kicking everywhere and trying to roll around. My screams were muffled by his face, and my tears just kept streaming.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh_! _Slomebolodyyyyy_! _Heeeellllllp_!" I tried to scream as loud as I can, but my lungs could only hold so much air.

"Shut up!" Tommy shouted, and slapped me.

_If shouting made him slap me instead of rape me, so be it._

"_Heeeeelp_!" I shrieked, and my voice was so shrill that my ears were ringing.

"I said shut up!" He slapped me again, this time on my other side. The sting hurt more that time.

"_Ahhhhhhhh_! _Somebody_! _Please_!" I cried out, and Tommy stood up.

"I said _shut up!" _He commanded, and kicked my side.

"Oof." I sobbed, turning over. He kicked my stomach, and the metallic, dirt-like taste of blood and bile entered my mouth.

_Lord..._

I lay there on my side, a hapless mess, clutching my torso and spitting out blood. My eyes were shut, and my head was spinning from all the pain I was in. My voice was now raspy and irritating, that it hurt to even make the tiniest of sounds.

_Somebody... Please..._

And I blacked out.

* * *

It ended right at the part where I last got hit, then blacked-out. "I remember..." I murmured, so, so quietly.

"And that asshole still tried raping you. That motherfu-" Donald started and stood up furiously, but was cut off by Jesse.

"Donald. It's hard for me, too." He said, looking at Donald.

I looked at his clenched fists, hanging beside his hips. I grabbed one of them with both my hands, and tugged him gently to sit back down again. He relaxed a bit.

"Donald." I said, and he looked at me, then leaned forward towards me and took my hands in both of his, bowing his head. I looked up at Jesse, urging him to continue.

He sighed. "Matt — he noticed a dog limping out of that place to your dorm and pointed it out to Donald, who was talking to him. He recognized him as Colby, and Donald dragged Matt to go with him to the woods. He knew something was up." Jesse paused, and looked at Donald to see if he wanted to continue.

He didn't, and Donald ended up squeezing my hands tighter.

"We found you naked on the ground, surrounded by blood spurting from your mouth." Donald said monotonously, and deadly quietly.

My jaw hung, and I started to sob, but it hurt me in my chest.

The heart monitor started going berserk again, and Jesse squeezed my shoulder. His eyes were watering, and so were Donald's. I felt it on my hands which were directly beneath his face.

"I'm so sorry, Cate. I wish we got to you sooner." He choked. "Matt got Hoover and beat him up. He was just about to-" he paused and lifted his head. His eyes were bulging and red, and he was taking in gulps of saliva.

Jesse let go of my hand and walked to the window, staring out of it.

Donald was biting his knuckles, as if to stop him from screaming. I squeezed his hand harder.

It took him a few more moments to calm down. My breathing was still irregular, and there were nurses on standby just outside my room.

Donald looked at me suddenly. "While Matt took care of Hoover, I wrapped you in my jacket. You were beat unconscious and bruised almost everywhere..." He drifted, and sniffled. "Matt handed Hoover to some other guys at the party, where they took him straight to the Dean. I got a blanket in my car and we wrapped you in that, and I drove all of us to the hospital."

"Donald called me while you went straight to surgery... A part of your rib cage shattered and they did something with your spine. The surgeons said it was a miracle none of your organs were harmed." Jesse said, ever-so-solemnly.

_That explains the pain_. I sobbed dryly. I currently had no fluids.

"Then I contacted your parents while I rushed over here. They immediately packed and came straight. You were in surgery for a while, and I had been asked to get some of your clothes from your room. Matt went with me to where your clothes were in that thicket, and we got your keys. I called Beca to help us, and she came over. When we arrived at your dorm, Colby was whimpering at your door, and Matt explained that he was limping, so we brought him to the vet right after we got your clothes. They put him in a cast, and he's waiting for you at the Treble house with Hat. Word spread at Bellas rehearsal, and everyone came to see you. The Trebles were here, too, but left just before the whole grunting episode." Jesse explained.

I nodded slowly, and swallowed. Then, I let it all out. I was sobbing, and holding nothing back. I felt anguish to the max, and didn't care that it hurt in my chest and in my head.

Donald was holding me, and so was Jesse from behind me.

One of the nurses came in. "Miss, you need to calm down, please." She said.

I attempted to, and when I couldn't, she forced a cup of water into my hand, which I took gratefully.

I gulped it down, and she refilled it. All of us, except the nurse, were in tears.

When I calmed down, I lay back to rest.

I felt numb again.

And woozy...

"I'm sorry, but you need to leave now. After that episode, she needs her rest." The nurse shooed the boys out, and I realized she drugged me.

_That bitc..._

* * *

_Responses to reviews:_

_NONE IM CRYING_


End file.
